Ensnared
by Better a Freak Than A Fake
Summary: Partial AU: It's the 74 Hunger Games reaping and in Everdeen's name never came up but twelve-year-old Rory Hawthorne's did causing Gale to volunteer to take his place. Rated T for the Hunger Games. Co-Authored with Batmarcus. Second and third books optional but strongly recommended. You could probably understand some with just the movie though.
1. Brother Knows Best

**Hey guys! If you remember in Catching Fire while (Spoiler Alert!) Gale was being treated for his wounds from the whipping Katniss started to think about how she would have felt if her and Gale's roles were reversed so Batmarcus and I decided to write about how that would have went. Now, START THE STORY! **

It was the night before Reaping Day and in a small shack in the Seam, a young child twelve years of age shot up sweating bullets and crying profusely having had a nightmare that their name was drawn. The door opened and their older sibling came in having heard the crying, "It's okay." The older one said pulling the crying child into a hug. "It's going to be okay, Rory. It's your first year. Your name's only in there once. They're not going to pick you."

"Gale, what if I am drawn?" He asked tearfully.

"They won't, your just one name out of hundreds." Gale reminded holding his older younger brother close.

"Okay, I guess you're right," He said calming a little.

"Think you might be able to try and go back to sleep?" Gale offered since it was still the middle of the night unlike when Prim will wake up.

"Will you stay here with me?" Rory asked.

Gale nodded, "Of course."

"Thanks Gale," Rory yawned.

Gale actually gave a small smile at that which was rare for him besides while joking around in the woods with Katniss. "You're welcome. You know I'd do anything for you just as I would Vick, Posy, or even Prim."

"What about Katniss?" He asked.

"Of course Catnip, That just goes without saying." Gale said of course using the nickname he always does for her.

"Do you like her?" He asked.

Gale nodded, "but it never really seems like she's ready to think about anyone that way yet."

"Well maybe you have to make the first move," Rory said falling into sleep.

Gale thought about what Rory said knowing he will obviously be meeting Katniss in the woods that morning. Should he or would it be too dangerous for their friendship/partnership? "Maybe, I will," He muttered.

* * *

That morning in a better off but still struggling part of District 12 called The Town. A seventeen year old girl with blond hair and blue eyes was still asleep in her bed, "Ermela! It's time to wake up!" Her mother called.

"Why?" She mumbled tiredly she had not been able to get to sleep until past midnight.

"It's only an hour before the Reaping, you need to get ready." Her mother, Estelle, reminded her causing her to shot right up having not realized she had no idea she slept in so late.

"Okay I'm on it!" She called down.

She went to her closet to look for a dress to wear. Like everyone else, she was very nervous for the Reaping but her parents' candy shop made enough money that she never had to sign up for tesserae. She settled on a light blue dress with dark red accents to it. She set it on her bed and went to the bathroom to clean up.

Soon enough she was ready. She had the same dress and some powder blue one and a half inch heals on and her hair was pulled up in a spiral bun. Hopefully this was all a waste of time though and they will never be shown but it's important to still be safe. She made her way down to the shop.

"You look gorgeous!" Her mother said as she arrived downstairs.

"Thank you, mother," Ermela said in fake politeness that matched her mother's.

"My pleasure," she said.

"How long is there left?" Ermela sighed obviously dreading it.

"Twenty minutes,"

* * *

Twenty minutes later, everyone was gathered in town square and Effie had gone through the annoying talk and movie. "Now, as always, ladies first," Effie said walking over to the bowl and drawing the name of this year's victim, "Ermela Juan."

"No it can't be!" She thought horrified. She held her breath as her feet moved to that stage independent from her brain. 'I am going to die.' She thought with no question.

"Now for the boys," Effie said and went to the other bowl. She dug around this one for a short while before grabbing a slip. Gale held his breath knowing his name's in there forty-two times. "Rory Hawthorne."

'No! No! No! How could it be? He was only in there once!' Gale thought. Rory was pale as a sheet as he stepped out and started to make his way towards the stage when he heard a way too familiar voice say a completely foreign sentence. "I VOLUNTEER!"

"GALE NO!" Rory shouted.

"Oh! It appears we have a volunteer." Effie observed in surprise at the sudden turn of events so unheard of in District 12 or really any non-Career district, "Well, come on up then."

Katniss managed to get out of her own grouping, grabbed Rory, and held him back.

"No! NO!" Rory screamed starting to cry as he fought against Katniss' grip but being an archer she had more than enough upper-body strength to keep the hysterical 12-year-old at bay as Gale made his way to the stage.

"What's your name?" Effie asked and gave the microphone to Gale.

"Gale Hawthorn," he said.

Effie looked over at the boy who was crying his eyes out still fighting too escape Katniss' iron grip. "I'd bet that was your brother, wasn't it? Couldn't let him steal all the glory?"

Gale just glared slightly at her but that was completely lost on Effie though as she stepped back and said, "Well, alright you two, shake hands." Gale stepped up to Ermela, and shook her hand. As she held his strong but precise hands, she stared into his Seam grey eyes unable to look away.

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you the tributes from District 12!" Effie announced.

She led them both to the justice building and into separate rooms.

Gale just stood in the room he was put in waiting for his first visitor but knowing who it will be. Sure enough in came his family, led by Rory.

Rory didn't waste any time practically falling into his older brother's arms. "Why did you do that, Gale?" He choked still crying heavily.

"I told you last night that I'd do anything for you, Rory, and I meant it." Gale reminded holding him close.

"But what about you?" He asked.

"I think I stand a chance. I can hunt with snares or a bow and arrow, find water, identify edible plants, and so many other skills; practically a Career myself." Gale said confidently. "I'll do everything I can to win."

"You shouldn't have replaced me!" Rory said.

"I couldn't just let go out there and possibly die." Gale said seriously. "You're only twelve."

"I don't want to lose you," Rory said.

"I know, and do everything to make sure that I win and come home." Gale promised. "Until then, Katniss will make sure to take care of you guys. We promised years ago that we would if one of us were to go into the games."

"Okay," Rory finally gave in sadly knowing nothing can be done about it now.

Gale felt a tug on his pant leg and looked down at his sister, Posy. "I know you can do it, Gale. Then District 12 will have it third victor."

He smiled and picked her up off the ground so she was sitting on him as well.

Almost as if they knew, the door opened, "Time's up."

"Listen, you be good for mom," Gale said hugging them all in his arms

As the door was closing Vick looked at Gale. "Say hello to dad for me," He said sadly.

Gale was shocked but it was too late as the door closed. "Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence, Bro." He muttered angrily.

The door opened and Katniss walked into the room. She ran up and hugged him tightly. Gale was surprised but obviously didn't hesitate to return the hug. "You can do this," She said seeming ready to cry.

"I can and will." Gale said holding her close, 'Despite what Vick says.'

"Good, you had better," She said nervously.

"I will, so, just take care of my family and I'll be home before you know it." Gale swore confidently. "It will be easy; I already know how to hunt."

"Yeah but you'll need bigger traps," She said mot letting him go.

"I know, but that shouldn't be much of an issue. Especially if I get my hands on a bow, armed with both I would be back before the second day." Gale said possibly a little too arrogant.

"I know, but Gale..." She said carefully.

"What is it?" Gale asked.

"I wanted to say something," She said blushing.

"Alright, go ahead while we still have time." Gale said.

"Gale I... well..." She stumbled before seeming to throw caution to the wind and kissing him and was surprised when he kissed her back as though there was nothing else he wanted to do.

After a short, but heated kiss they separated for air. "You have no idea how long I've wanted that," Gale said in all honesty, "but you always made it seem like you weren't ready to think that way about anyone."

"Well I wasn't and then seeing you going up to the stage it all just sort of connected and I realized how I felt," She said still standing close to him.

"Then I have even more reason to do anything to win." Gale said smiling.

"Well then, you better win and come back to me," Katniss said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I will."

"Good!" She said before kissing him again.

They separated just in time as the door opened. "Come back to me Gale," She said as she was lead out.

"I promise, I will." Gale said right as the door closed.

Gale was pleasantly surprised and because of that he was smiling now of all times, but he could not stop. That needless to say looked more than a little odd for Prim when she opened the door and came in. "Uh, Gale, you're smiling?" She asked confused.

"Your sister was in here last." Gale said touching his fingers to his lips. "She kissed me… twice."

"Really?" Prim asked shocked.

"Yeah, apparently when she saw me go up to the stage, everything just connected and she realized how she felt." Gale explained still having trouble believing it all.

"Well that's wonderful!" She said.

"Yes it is, now I just need to win and then we can be together."

"Yeah, I hope you win," Prim said smiling.

"I will." Gale promised just as with everyone else as Prim reached into her pocket.

"I have something for you," She said.

"Really?" Gale asked curious.

"Yeah," Prim said pulling out a silver chain with a wooden cross on the end of it. "It used to belong to my dad." Prim added sadly. "I want you to take it into the arena with you."

"Prim I can't take this from you," Gale said.

"Please, I insist." Prim said putting it in his palm.

"I'll bring it back," Gale said hugging the little girl.

"I have complete faith in that." Prim said returning the hug.

"Good, you take care of Katniss okay?" He asked.

"I will." Prim promised.

"Good girl and help her out where you can," He said.

"I will try." She promised.

"Good," Gale said smiling

The door opened again and they knew exactly what that meant, "Time's up."

"Be safe!" Gale said as Prim was lead out.

He was surprised when the door opened again and Estelle came in. He had sold her rabbits sometimes at the shop but otherwise he didn't really know her that well. Maybe it was the fact that her daughter is going to be his district partner?

"I have these for you," She said producing a small round container of caramel candies.

"Well, thank you." Gale said looking at the candies.

"It's no trouble," She said.

"Why though?" Gale asked, confused at the gesture.

"Just a present," She said.

"Well, alright." Gale said closing the container for later.

She nodded and left. "It's time." The Peacekeeper said after she left. Gale nodded and headed for the door. As they headed out, Ermela met up looking absolutely and understandably terrified as you'd expect any District 12 tribute to look.

He made his face look very calm and collected. Ermela noticed this with a sigh wishing she had a reason to be so confident. "Cheer up," Gale said as they boarded the train.

"Why should I?" Ermela huffed. "It's obvious I'll be dead in a few days."

"Well, you don't know that do you?" Gale asked.

"Everyone knows that. You know what my dad said? He said that this year District 12 might finally have a winner. Then he left. He wasn't talking about me, Gale. He was talking about you."

"I don't think so," Gale said.

Ermela shook her head, "He never liked me, he like you though. With all those rabbits you'd bring in so perfectly. Besides, I'm not good at anything."

"Hey, have confidence in yourself," Gale said.

"What? It's only the truth." She argued. "I am going to die and there nothing that could change that."

"You don't know that! Stop being negative," Gale said.

"You seem to be forgetting that there's only one victor." Ermela reminded. "If I somehow live than you die. You have so many people that would never get over your death. No one would even blink an eye, at mine. Besides dad just long enough to say that one line no one even showed up to say goodbye."

"What about your mom?" Gale asked.

"I haven't seen her since I left home for the Reaping."

"Really?" Gale asked surprised.

"She never really cared. She tried to pretend but you'd have to be blind or retarded to believe any of it."

"I think your wrong," Gale said.

"Then why didn't she come to say goodbye?" Ermela asked seriously.

"She went to the wrong room," Gale lied.

"Now you're just being ridiculous." Ermela said rolling her eyes.

"No really she did, she gave me something for you," Gale said.

Ermela decided to humor him, "What is it then?" She asked skeptically. Gale pulled out the caramels and handed them to her. Ermela opened the container and shoved it back at him, "You're lying."

"No I'm not," Gale said

"Either that or she's trying to just get it over with a kill me before I even get to the arena. I'm allergic to caramel."

"Oh sorry," Gale said.

"It's okay; you were only trying to help so you at least had the right intentions in doing so."

"Well, still," Gale said awkwardly.

"You get used to it." Ermela sighed.

"You should never have to," Gale said.

"I know, but it is what it is and you can't change it."

"Still," Gale said.

"My point is," Ermela restarted, "that no one would ever miss me if I died in these games. So, just focus on saving yourself."

"Okay I guess," Gale said.

"Where's Haymitch by the way?" She asked changing the subject. "He's supposed to be our mentor."

"I don't know drunk likely," Gale said.

"Undoubtedly, but drunk isn't a place." Ermela chuckled.

"Somewhere on the train," Gale said.

"Think we should maybe try to find him?" Ermela asked.

"Yeah we'll need to talk to him sometime," Gale said.

"Then let's go find him now." Ermela said heading further into the train.

"Wait up," Gale said chasing after her.

Ermela slowed down letting him catch up. They predictably found Haymitch in the bar car. "So how do we go about this?" Gale asked.

"Just kind of start like you'd do with anyone?" Ermela suggested.

"Oh right, sorry, I'm not...social," Gale said.

"Would you rather I handle it then?" Ermela offered.

"Yes please," Gale said gratefully.

Ermela nodded and went up to him not being noticed right away, she said cautiously, "Haymitch?"

He grunted awake and swung a knife at her but Ermela grabbed his arm before the knife could reach her and twisted it in a way that forced his hand to let go of the knife. "I'm pretty sure it's against the rules to kill a tribute before they are in the arena."

"What do you want?" He hiccupped

"Gale and I were both wondering if you had some kind of plan for us." Ermela said calmly letting go of his arm and handing him back his knife. "You are supposed to be our mentor after all."

"Yeah I got a plan, don't die!" He said chuckling.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" Gale asked with an angry glare.

"Not a chance boy!" Haymitch said seriously.

"Then how about give some actual advice. I personally have three younger siblings and a single mother who need me too make it back home alive." Gale said still glaring as he moved over. "So I know not to die, the question is how?"

"One step at a time boy, your fighters I like that," Haymitch said.

"Well, Gale definitely is." Ermela said awkwardly despite the ninja reflexes and instincts she had just demonstrated. "Not really me though. I can't do anything."

"Did you just see your reflexes?" Gale asked stunned.

"The boy's right." Haymitch told her honestly. "With reflexes like that pretty much no one would stand a chance at killing you no matter what they come with."

"Seriously?" She asked skeptical.

"Of course, you even literally just demonstrated that you'd do perfectly fine if someone came at you with a knife." Haymitch reminded. "And that even gives you the potential to be good with a sword or quarterstaff since lighting responses are mostly what both are about."

"Okay," She said sounding hopeful.

"What about you?" He asked turning to Gale. "Any skills that you think might come in handy?"

"I can hunt and I'm pretty good with traps," Gale said.

"And a bow and arrow," Ermela added.

"Well I'm okay with those," Gale said.

"Don't sell yourself short." Ermela said ironically and turned to Haymitch. "He's way better than 'okay'."

"I'm not that good," Gale said.

"You're just comparing yourself to Katniss." Ermela said rolling her eyes.

"Well, maybe," Gale said.

"Well, it looks like I actually got a pair of fighters this year." Haymitch said honestly. "How are you guys at working a crowd?"

"Not great," Gale said.

"That's a problem than, you'll need to work on that, started when this train first comes into the Capitol."

"How?" Gale asked

"You need to make them like you from start to finish. That could get your sponsors which could save your damn life."

"How?" Ermela asked.

"How do you make people like you or how could it save your life?" Haymitch asked.

"Make people like us," Gale said.

"Basically here, you lie your ass off." Haymitch said, "Anything you think or feel especially directly related to the Hunger Games or the Capitol you say and act the exact opposite."

"Anything?" He asked.

"Assuming you don't actually have any positive opinions on either one of them."

"Got it," They both said attentively.

"So, basically make them think that we're very happy and honored to be in the games and that they're the nicest most thoughtful people we've ever meet?" Ermela concluded.

"Yes," Haymitch said

"Well, that sounds incredibly annoying, but makes sense why that would make them like us so I'll fake it as best as I can then." Ermela promised knowing that with the sponsor gifts it's just one account for both of them so that would help keep Gale alive.

"Exactly, so bite your tongue and deal with it," Haymitch said.

"Think could do that?" Ermela asked Gale.

"I think so," He said.

"Well, then that is all for today." Haymitch said grabbing a liquor bottle and leaving.

"Great!" Gale sighed.

"There must be way more information he know but isn't giving us. After all, he won without a mentor in a Quarter Quell against 47 other tributes instead of 23." Ermela inquired.

"We'll have you catch him in a sober moment," Gale said.

"How?" Ermela asked having never heard of such a thing.

"We could throw all the alcohol of the train." Gale suggested.

"He would be really angry," Ermela said.

"It would be the only way though. Besides, we're tributes so he can't hurt us." Gale reminded.

"Let's do it," She said.

Since they we already in the bar car they started grabbing as much as they could carry. They know there's alcohol in other parts but this was the logical first step.

"Do we just throw them out of the window?" Ermela asked.

"That would be quickest." Gale said opening the nearest window.

They began throwing the alcohol out the window. Once they had the bar car, which was obviously the most fully stocked, empty, they started searching the rest of the train.

"We have to search his room," Gale said

"Of course, but we need a backup plan if he catches us." Ermela reminded. "It might be best to target there last."

"Good plan," Gale said.

"So let's just look around the rest of the train for any stray bottles for now." Ermela suggested.

"That plan works," Gale said.

They set off checking all the rooms but Haymitch's and throwing any alcohol they found out the window.

* * *

"Is that all?" Gale asked throwing a bottle out the window and shutting it.

Ermela did a mental check of all the rooms, "Yeah, just Haymitch's is left."

"Good now we wait and sleep," Gale said.

"So, what exactly are we waiting for?" Ermela asked.

"I can't find my room," Gale said.

"Me neither I guess we should find Effie and ask then." Ermela suggested.

"Again, good plan!" Gale said.

They headed to the living car where they saw her during the liquor hunt. "Effie!" Gale called.

Effie turned and went over to them, "There are politer ways to get someone's attention but is there something you need?"

"Do you know where our rooms are?" Gale asked.

"Oh, right, of course, follow me." Effie said going out of the living car.

They followed her down the hall.

"Here we are." Effie said stopping between to rooms. "Gale's is on the right, Ermela's on the left."

"Thank you Effie," Gale said.

Ermela opened her door and looked in as Effie left. "Hopefully we'll be able to get some sleep."

"Yeah, good night," Gale said smiling

"Good night, Gale." Ermela said turning her head back also with a smile despite the current situation.

Gale closed his door and sighed this was likely his first long day of many ahead of him.

Ermela shut her door with a sigh as well, '12 may be a small district but why did it have to him?'

**What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Review with your honest opinion! Long detailed reviews make me happy and help my writing and flames don't bother me. Just please review. *puppy-dog eyes***


	2. For Better or For Worse

**Hello readers and readresses, I'm not sure what happened in this chapter. We just squeezed a bunch of stuff into it but everything that happens during this chapter is important so pay close attention.**

Gale was woken up by Haymitch's screams when he went to find booze. Gale got up and went to Ermela's room finding that the scream woke her up too, "There's our cue. We need to hurry."

"And run away?" She asked.

Gale was confused by this and corrected, "We still need to get to Haymitch's room."

"Oh right, let's go," She said now nervous.

They both hurried over to Haymitch's room locking the door and nearly throwing up, luckily they have to open a window to do with they need to do anyways. Gale reached the window open. "That is putrid," He said almost throwing up.

Ermela nodded trying not to throw up as she gathered some liquor. "Let's just get this done quickly so we can get out of here."

"Yeah," Gale nodded. They dumbed all the alcohol in that room out the window which was just as much if not more than the bar had… probably more. "Wow, so much alcohol," Gale said.

"Well what did you expect?" Ermela asked throwing more out. It's a good thing they locked the door as insistent pounding rang from the other side. Haymitch was unsurprisingly pissed.

"We may be doomed," Gale said.

Ermela gulped but continued to finish the job quickly knowing it can't make it any worse. "Maybe this was a bad idea."

"Maybe, but too late now," Gale said.

"Why you little…!" Haymitch started angrily.

"We are not opening this door yet," Gale said.

Ermela rolled her eyes throwing more alcohol out, "How about you help me before he breaks the door down."

"He does not have the strength right now for that," Gale smirked throwing more alcohol out.

"What makes you so sure?" She asked.

"He's tired in the morning," Gale said.

"Oh right, doesn't he refuse to sleep at night?" Ermela remembered.

"Yes, he does, but he needs a drink before," Gale said.

"Maybe that might be worse than him being drunk." Ermela said biting her lip. "We should have thought this through better."

"Like leaving this one bottle of white liquor?" Gale asked.

"Do you think we should?" Ermela asked.

"I planned to for a bribe of sorts," Gale said.

"Perfect." Ermela smirked.

"Ready?" He asked.

She gulped but nodded, "Ready."

Gale nodded unlocked the door and stepped back. Haymitch barged in ignoring them for the moment and digging frantically for any alcohol they missed.

"It's no use it's gone," Gale said. Gale was barely able to dodge that knife and might not have if Ermela hadn't pushed him. "Thanks Ermela," He said.

"You little brats!" Haymitch growled.

"We needed to get you to sober up since last time I checked it's our lives on the line here and you were serving little use to us always being drunk." Ermela snapped through narrowed eyes.

"You had no right!"

"We don't have very many rights at all. What's your point?" Ermela shrugged.

"What do you both want?"

"For you to act like an actual mentor and show Gale how to win so he can get back to his family. You won a Quarter Quell against 47 other tributes without a mentor so it's obvious that you know more about how to win than anyone else in Panem but you won't share it." Ermela explained seriously still not wanting to win.

"Fine, but this means we do it my way," He said.

"Which is?" Gale asked.

"The hard way since you're forcing me to be sober,"

"What's the hard way?" Ermela asked.

"You listen to everything I say no matter what it is,"

"Alright, I will." Gale promised.

"Good, now then I need to sleep so I will make this short, we will be there soon and you will be given to your stylists, you won't like what they do to you, but do not fight them,"

"I know." Gale sighed knowing they're in the worst district for that. Not really anything glamorous to do with coal.

"Good," Haymitch said.

"How long till we get to the Capitol?" Gale asked unsure of exactly where they are.

"About two hours,"

"Alright, and lie our asses off when we get there." Gale repeated remembering what he said.

"Now you're getting it," Haymitch said.

"Can I have that now?" He asked pointing to the bottle in Gale's hand

"You're getting close." Gale said handing the bottle to Ermela knowing he can't get it from her unless she wants him to because of her reaction time.

"What do you want from me?" He asked.

"An agreement," Gale said.

"To what?" Haymitch asked.

"You're sober when we need you,"

"Alright, deal." Haymitch said.

Ermela handed him the bottle and said in almost a teasing voice, "Good mentor." He just growled and drank. "I'd say that went well." Ermela said smiling at Gale.

"I agree," Gale said heading to the dining car.

"By the way, don't think I didn't notice what you said you wanted." He pointed out.

Ermela sighed, "I told you, Gale. I have no plans on winning this."

"Well, I have no intent to let you just die," Gale said.

"There's only one victor, Gale." Ermela reminded harshly turning around to look him straight in the eye. "Why are you so set on it having to be me and not you? You deserve to live."

"Everyone deserves to live," Gale said.

"That's not an option." She reminded seriously. "This is the Hunger Games, twenty-three die, one lives, and there's nothing that could be done to change that."

"I know that," He said.

"Then why do you want that one person to be me. No one needs me to make it home alive. No one would cry if I die. I'm expendable."

"I care," Gale said.

"Why? My survival would mean your own death. How could you side step that?"

"I never said I could,"

"Then why do you care so much?" Ermela asked seriously.

"I just do," Gale said.

"I can't let you die, Gale."

"Why do you care?" He asked.

Ermela blushed deeply and looked down, "Because I love you, but I knew that you liked Katniss and barely even knew me so I never thought I stood a chance. Now there really isn't any."

Gale was speechless which was rare for him which Ermela took as a bad thing and ran to her room with tears in her eyes feeling like an idiot for bringing it up. "Hey wait," Gale said running after her.

She stopped in her tracks as she heard that but didn't turn around.

"I didn't know," Gale said catching up to her.

"I know you didn't." She said with her back still turned as a few tears hit the floor.

"I'm just not sure what to say," Gale said.

"Just, don't say anything; I shouldn't even have brought it up. One if not both of us is going to be dead in a few days." Gale had no idea how to respond to that knowing she was right.

* * *

Two hours later the train began to slow down. Ermela wiped herself clean and dry from any tears and forced a very convincing smile in spite of everything knowing that she has to.

"Ready?" Effie called.

"Ready!" Ermela called in a voice about as perky as Effie's was except Effie's was real as she came out of her room.

"Good!" She said as they stopped.

Ermela didn't look at Gale not sure if her heart could take it and stared forward with a huge smile ready to face the Capitol.

Effie led them out to the plat form. Gale tried his hardest to do as Haymitch had told but he was completely failing. Especially, compared to Ermela, it was hard to believe this was the same girl that was crying her eyes out two hours earlier until you realized that it isn't. She was working the crowd very well.

Luckily for Gale they were taken to the prep team fairly soon but Haymitch was right, he hated this. Though, since he was a boy, they decided to let him keep the hair so he was spared to hardest part. However he was stripped naked.

He closed his eyes trying to endure any 'treatment' that comes and of course he was thrown into several odd smelling baths.

After a while, he was finally left alone to wait for his stylist but he was still naked. 'Well this is great' He thought bitterly.

The door opened and a dark skinned man who looked fairly normal besides… what am I doing? Cinna came and tossed him a robe to put on. "That has to be the most incredible thing I've ever seen, the way you volunteered for your little brother like that."

"Thank you?" Gale said confused.

"My name's Cinna and I'm going to be your stylist." Cinna said as Gale put on his robe. "Now, as you know everyone's supposed to wear something that relates to the work their districts known for."

"Yeah," Gale said nervously.

"Exactly and for District 12 there hasn't been any creativity there. They've always just been coal miners, but I don't want to do that. I want to do something that will make you stand out even more than you already do." Gale was nervous he was about to be sent out naked and covered in coal dust. "I wanted to do something focusing on the coal itself, and what do you do with coal?"

"Burn it?" Gale asked.

"Exactly, even if people manage to forget Gale Hawthorne, the boy from 12 who volunteered to save his brother; they could never forget Gale Hawthorne, the boy who was on fire."

"That sounds painful," Gale said.

"It won't be, you see, there has been created in artificial flame that's completely harmless but looks exactly like a real fire."

"You're sure?" Gale asked.

Cinna nodded and got the black jumpsuit and head piece that will go with it, "I'm positive."

"Well, I guess," Gale said.

"I talked with Ermela's stylist Portia and we agreed on the same design for you both." Cinna explained.

"Okay, then at least we'll look good," Gale said though still nervous about the fire.

"I promise you won't feel a thing." Cinna promised helping him into the suit.

"I really hope so," Gale said. "Then again, I guess I have other thinks to worry about then the fire or even the Games." Gale sighed thinking about Ermela.

"What do you mean?" Cinna asked.

"Back on the train, Ermela confessed to having a crush on me."

"Oh and that's bad?" Cinna asked.

"Well, there that one if not both of us will be dead in a few days, and also," He explained the situation worth Katniss.

"Oh, you are in a bad spot," He said.

"Yeah, do you happen to have any advice on that?" Gale asked.

"Well you could try talking to her,"

"I don't know what to say though. I don't want to end up just making it worse since I've apparently been breaking her heart for years and I know what that feels like." Gale sighed thinking about how he felt with Katniss before the reaping.

"Well I wish I could tell you what to do," He said.

"Maybe you could try something along the lines of, 'You have so much to live for. Don't waste your affection on me. I'm flattered, but I am not the person you want to like. Especially because of...well, all of this.'?" Cinna suggested after some thought.

"You thing that would work?" Gale asked.

Cinna nodded, "I haven't actually met her yet but I think so."

"Well I will give it a try," He said.

* * *

"So, you're certain this is going to be safe?" Ermela asked her stylist Portia in a different room still managing to stay perky on the outside while she's dying on the inside which she was freakishly good at. Then again, that's pretty much what she's been doing her whole life.

"Yes, I am sure," She said.

"Alright, I guess I can trust you then." Ermela said looked at the sleeve of her unlit jumpsuit.

"Good trust me," Portia said kindly.

"How long till the parade starts?" Ermela asked with a plastered smile.

"In an hour and a half what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," Ermela lied looking up at her.

"You're lying," She said.

Not wanting to look like an idiot, Ermela said the first thing that came to mind, "I'm a District 12 tribute. What do you expect?"

"This, but that does not seem to be your issue," She said. Ermela hesitated for a second then just broke out crying. "What's wrong?" Portia asked coming over to comfort her.

Ermela told her about Gale and what happened on the train still crying.

"Oh you poor girl," She said.

"It not like I ever stood a chance, eve before the Reaping. He was just so madly in love with Katniss. What was I even thinking telling him that in the first place?"

"You wanted to make your feelings clear, just in case," She said.

"Just in case what though? All I did is make it worse." Ermela said looking down at the floor.

"You don't know that," Portia said.

"It's not like there's any chance for there to be anything behind it, I'm going to be dead in a few days."

"Again you don't know that you may win," Portia said.

"I hope not. If I win then Gale dies and he has so much that he has to go back to." Ermela chuckled, "I have no plans on trying to win this. I just want to get Gale out.

"That's noble," She said.

"Besides, no one will care when I die."

"I would,"

"Really?" Ermela asked surprised at that. Not just because she thought her life mattered to anyone but also because Portia's a Capitolite and she's just a tribute from District 12.

"Yes really," He said.

"Why do you care?"

"I like you, you have fight and you're the first nice tribute I have had the others are usually rude," She said.

"I have fight?" Ermela asked confused. "Everyone keeps saying that but refusing to win isn't exactly fight. It's the exact opposite actually."

"You say that now, but we see the fight."

"Well, I still disagree." Ermela said firmly.

"We'll see," Portia said.

Ermela chuckled, "I guess I'll fight for Gale to win but that's about it. He won't need my help though; he's amazing all on his own."

"At least it's fight," She said.

"I guess so." Ermela shrugged. "According to Gale and Haymitch I have really good reflexes that will help in the arena."

"It will those can save your life," Portia said.

"They can save Gale's life, too." Ermela corrected, "Like back on the train Gale and I had REALLY pissed Haymitch off and he through a knife a Gale so I pushed him out of his path." She chuckled then panicked realizing that could get Haymitch in BIG trouble and leave them mentor-less.

"Is that so?" Portia asked.

"No." Ermela lied fearfully.

"You can tell me," She said.

"You won't tell anyone?" She asked but that gave it away.

"I promise," She said.

Ermela nodded, "We wanted him to sober up so he'd be a better mentor so we threw all the alcohol off the train but one bottle to use as a bribe and that made him extremely angry."

"That is great!" Portia said.

"It is?" Ermela asked confused.

"Yes!" She said laughing.

"You lost me somewhere." Ermela said still confused.

"Haymitch needed that," She said.

"Oh," Ermela realized finally getting it, "Yes, undoubtedly."

"See?" Portia said.

"Depends on what I'm supposed to be seeing." Ermela shrugged.

"That you have people who care," She said.

"Yeah, you and maybe Gale who would have to die for me to live."

"Haymitch cares too," She said.

"It doesn't seem like it. The first thing he did when I first saw him was swing a knife at me."

"To be fair he does that to most of us," she said

."Well, I guess that's understandable. His games probably made him very jumpy and paranoid. 47 people out to kill you or even just 23 isn't something you just get over like that."

"Yeah, but he won," She said.

"Yeah but it left him in that mindset, it will possibly always be that way." Ermela pointed out. "Maybe it's better to just lose unless you have people that really need you alive like Gale does."

"You do too, you don't know it though."

Ermela shrugged, "Sure, there's three people that would be a little sad if I died but Gale's family and even Katniss' could quite possibly starve to death if he dies."

"You make a good point,"

"So you see why I can't win this." Ermela sighed.

"Maybe," She said.

"I won't let myself win. Gale's going to be this year's victor even if I have to slit my own throat."

"He won't let you," She said.

"I have fast reflexes. He won't be able to stop me." Ermela said in a matter of factory tone.

"He will if he really wants to," She said.

Ermela just shook her head. "He can't."

"So you say, but what if someone else gets him then what?" Portia asked.

"No one could kill Gale, not even the mightiest career."

"The mightiest what?"

"Career," Ermela repeated not sure what she's confused on that.

"What's a career?" She asked.

"You don't know?" Ermela asked surprised by that. "They're the tributes from 1, 2, and 4 who have been training since they were really little to basically be ruthless killers and win the games. That's why the victor is almost always from one of those three districts."

"I never knew that," She said.

"You didn't?" Ermela asked finding that hard to believe. "Didn't you find all off these blood thirsty tributes who have killing down absolutely perfectly having always volunteered instead of being reaping always coming from the same three districts a little odd?"

"Yes, but I never thought that," Portia said.

"Well, as unfair as it is. It's the cold hard truth." Ermela sighed.

"Well someone should do something about it," She said.

"Yes they should, the question is, what?"

"I don't know, but something," She sighed.

"Well, it's been that way since the… 13th Annual Hunger Games, I think and no one ever successfully did anything about it so I doubt anyone suddenly could."

"Oh someone could," Portia said.

"Well, I would love it if you tried." Ermela said though she wasn't sure it would help.

"Well I will see what I can do," She said.

"Thank you, Portia. Though it obviously won't be able to do us any good yet even if you can somehow shut down the Training Centers."

"It might," She said.

"How?" Ermela asked confused.

"Well they have been breaking the rules for years now,"

"So, you might be able to get this year's careers out of the Games and arrested or even executed?" Ermela asked hopefully, that would raise Gale's already great chances by at least a thousandfold.

"Possibly, Snow does hate cheaters," She said.

"So they have actually been doing this behind your backs for all these years?" Ermela asked surprised having always assumed that they knew.

"Yes, they have at least to my knowledge," Portia said.

"Well, hopefully you're right and Snow possessing that knowledge will actually help fix things." Ermela said.

"We can only hope so," She said.

"I just always assumed you guys knew. Hopefully that's still the case with the more powerful Capitol Citizens."

"I think it will,"

"Thank you, Portia." Ermela smiled. "That really does mean a lot."

"It's no trouble," She said.

"Let's just hope this really works." Ermela said longingly. "Then there really won't be any way Gale could lose."

"Or you," She said.

"I am not going to win this!" Ermela repeated stubbornly.

"Maybe," Portia smirked.

Ermela shook her head, "I won't, there still only one winner, especially since if this actually works there will only be eighteen tributes, zero of which are trained."

"Then this may not work, you need to remember that," Portia said.

"I know," Ermela nodded, "but I want to try and think positive.

"Alright," Portia said.

* * *

A half hour Later Gale was standing by the chariot feeling nervous. "Gale." Ermela said walking over to him speaking to him for the first time since the issue on the train. "I have some good but potentially dangerous news that for now you can't tell anyone about."

"What is it?" He asked.

Ermela took a deep breath and explained softly the whole thing with Portia and the Careers.

"Oh, that could be great!" Gale said

"Keep it down please." Ermela whispered desperately looking around to check the other tributes. "Do you realize what could happen if the Careers find out I was the one who sold them out?"

"Right sorry," He said

"Now we can just act natural and hope this actually works." Ermela whispered with a sigh.

"I hope it does," Gale said. "There's also something I need to talk to you about though." He added carefully.

"Oh, what?" She asked.

"It's about back on the train." Gale said so he gave her a chance to stop him there.

"Oh uh okay," She said now nervous.

Not able to find his own words, Gale borrowed Cinna's verbatim, "You have so much to live for. Don't waste your affection on me. I'm flattered, but I am not the person you want to like. Especially because of...well, all of this."

Ermela did not know what to say. Luckily she didn't have to as Cinna came over to light them up since Portia was a little busy and you really only need one for them both. "You guys ready?"

"Sure," Gale said nervously.

"It'll be okay, Gale." Cinna said getting the torch, to ease their nerves; he put his own hand into the flame. "See, it's not real fire, perfectly safe."

"Okay," They said together.

He used the torch to light them both in the fake flame, "Incredible!" Gale said.

"Extremely," Ermela agreed looking at the flames in awe.

"They will also keep you warm when nigh comes," Cinna said.

"You guys are both amazing." Ermela gushed also knowing, or at least hoping she knows where her own stylist is.

The chariots began to move. Ermela wasn't sure why after that talk she did it but before she knew it his hand was in hers.

She was nervous, but he did not pull away. Before they were out, she turned to Gale and used the free hand to point to her lips with a smile nonverbally telling him to do the same.

He put on a smile as they emerged. The whole crowd awed and gushed and cheered and whistled louder than ever before. "You have fans," Gale whispered.

Ermela nodded and whispered, "So do you, though. So, potentially, we have sponsors."

"No, look at them they love you," He said.

"They love you, too, Gale." Ermela whispered waving at the crowd. "Even if they don't, it's the same account for the both of us. If it wasn't then I would not be trying."

"I guess you have a point," He said.

"Please don't get mad at me, but I have an idea so please just go along with it." Ermela whispered then kissed him right there. Hey, even if he gets mad then not only would she have still kissed him but he might let her die in the arena. Plus, sponsors will eat it up.

Gale froze in his place for a second and then held her there. Whatever reaction the crowd had to that kiss, Ermela had no idea as she was just lost in a state of bliss.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone's favorite archer had just gotten back from the woods and when she saw this televised in the town square and actually dropped her game bag in the pure shock of it all. "No," She muttered, "It can't be."

"Katniss, are you okay?" Prim asked. Katniss didn't say anything and just pointed to the screen. "Oh!" Prim gasped.

Without another word, Katniss just picked her game bag back up and ran back to the woods needed to clear her head in the one place that usually always works. The place so special she never even showed Gale.

* * *

Back at the parade Gale and Ermela pulled away from each other. Neither said anything as Ermela just blushed deeply and turned forward, despite what the reaction was during the kiss she was nervous as to what will happen once they get to relative privacy.

Snow called for their attention from the balcony. "Before the traditional speeches, I have some pressing news regarding this year's games that has just been brought to my attention."

Gale and Ermela waited hoping this was what they hoped for. "As it turns out, we have some cheaters in our mix." Snow explained earning horrified gasps from the crowd. "This however has not only been from a few people but for years three entire districts have been illegally training their children for the games from a very young age. Because of this I need this year's tributes from districts 1, 2, and 4 to step down from your chariots immediately."

They all stepped down looking absolutely terrified.

"Arrest them." Snow instructed which a group of peacekeepers immediately obliged. Once they were gone, Snow continued, "Further actions will be decided later but for now the training centers in these three districts will be shut down, anyone having been working to train them will be executed, and until further notice the annual reapings will only be help in District 3 and 5-12."

In every District other than the Career ones there were loud cheers.

"It actually worked." Ermela breathed in disbelief as the regular speech went on as if nothing happened.

Soon they were being wheeled into the training center. "Alright," Rue said hoping down from her chariot. I can't help but know. Did anyone here have anything to do with this?"

Ermela raised her hand proudly. "I told my stylist about it and she spilled the beans to President Snow."

"You evened the playing field," Rue said.

"I know that." Ermela smiled. "It's hard to believe it actually worked though."

"Yes, but it did," Gale said.

"Eighteen tributes, none of which are trained," Ermela said loud enough for the remaining tributes to hear. "May the best tribute win." They all smiled slightly. "Aren't we supposed to head back to our own floors now though?" Ermela asked anyone who might know.

"Yes you are," Haymitch's voice rang out.

"Okay then, let's go." Gale said taking Ermela's hand and heading over to the elevator.

"So," Gale said when they got in the elevator.

"Are you mad?" Ermela asked looking down.

"I'm surprised," Gale said.

"I thought it might help get sponsors." Ermela said.

"Well it would have been nice to know in advice," He said.

"You would have but I didn't really know an advance either, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

"Really?" He asked.

"That doesn't mean I didn't like it though." Ermela said longingly.

"I...well..." Gale stammered.

"It's okay." Ermela sighed watching the numbers go up and almost wishing they didn't have to wait all the way to the twelfth floor.

"I just don't know what to say," Gale said.

"I know it's hard to in this kind of situation."

"Yeah it," Gale said.

"I noticed that you didn't pull away," She probed carefully.

Gale seemed to hesitate on that, "Well… I…"

"Did you...like kissing me?" She asked.

'THIS IS WRONG!' His mind practically screamed at him but his words said, "Yes."

"Really?" She asked hopefully.

He almost said yes again but his mind caught up to him, "This is wrong. I have a girlfriend."

"Do officially?" She asked.

"As of the five-minute goodbyes, now I can only hope that she was in the woods and didn't see that."

"Oh, I'm sorry but, I mean..." She stammered.

"What?" Gale asked.

"It's just...well...never mind," She said as they arrived at the right floor.

The elevator door slid open but once just Ermela was left, she quickly hit the button for the second floor knowing it would be empty. Gale turned around just as the door closed he watched her go down.

She stared blankly at the descending numbers till the door finally open on the second floor and she ran out crying heavily. 'How could I have been so stupid? No District 12 citizen could be that happy as a tribute right after the reaping. Of course he and Katniss got together. I don't stand any chance with him. I NEVER stood a chance.' She thought hopelessly falling to her knees.

She heard footsteps though. "Oh, is something wrong?" Asked an unfamiliar voice that did not even sound the slightest bit sincere more… mocking.

**Cliff hanger! See, I told you a lot of important stuff happens in this chapter. Review! Maybe you could guess what this unfamiliar voice is about. Flames are always welcome.**


	3. An Early Start

**Cliffhanger over, do any of you think you hand an idea of who that voice was? If so, now you can find out if you were right and if not than you can find out what the reason really was. So, START THE STORY! **

Ermela could not believe her eye when she turned around, "No, that's impossible, you're not supposed to be here." She said trembling.

"Oh really and why is that?" Cato asked smirking.

"You were arrested with the others, I saw you."

"Well here I am," He said.

"How?" She asked in a mixture of fear and disbelief.

"I have family in high places," He said. "I should really thank your district partner though, if he was quieter I might not have known whose fault this is." Cato snarled grabbing a coat rack and swinging it towards her head.

She ducked and slid behind him. Starting to see Haymitch's point, she grabbed a floor lamp and tried to hit him with it but she blocked it with the coat rack.

She grabbed the coat wracked and twisted it so it slipped from one of his hands leaving him open. Before he could fix that, she hit his head hard enough so that it knocked him out and sprinted up the stairs not chancing the elevator.

* * *

"Gale," She gasped out at her floor. She pulled him to her room closing and looking the door gasping for breath. "We have a serious problem."

"What?" He asked

Ermela managed to catch her breath enough and explained everything that had just happened.

"No way," Gale said.

"Trust me, I was shocked but it's true."

"Well that is a problem," Gale said.

"Definitely, especially since he knows that I was the one who sold them out. If he's going into the arena then I'll be the first he'll try to kill."

"No, I won't let him get you," Gale said.

"He'll try anything though; he won't stop targeting me until either he or I is dead."

"Then he dies," Gale said.

"Well, I guess, even if we somehow get separated, I already did bet him fair and square in a quarterstaff fight. Maybe you and Haymitch were right."

"See?" Gale asked.

"And you'll really protect me?" Ermela asked.

"Of course," Gale said.

"What about Katniss though?" Ermela reminded.

"One problem at a time," Gale said.

"But, if she really is your girlfriend, you can't just sidestep her for another girl like that." Ermela corrected, "We probably already broke her heart in the parade."

"I know that," Gale said.

"So, what are we going to do about that?" Ermela asked.

"She'll just have to understand," Gale said.

"Well, hopefully she will. Then when you win you can just explain it to her and hope she's not to mad."

"Exactly," Gale said.

"In the meantime, we might want to take a look at the replay of the parade to see the audience's reaction to the first kiss in better detail."

"Sure," Gale said. She unlocked and opened the door and they headed to TV room. "How do we look at it?" Gale asked.

"I'm not sure…" Ermela admitted, "Maybe we should have asked Effie?"

"Yes, she's still awake," Gale said.

"I'll get her." Ermela said heading back out.

"Wait, maybe I should," Gale said.

"Why's that?" Ermela asked confused.

"Well, in case Cato is coming here," Gale said

Ermela paled in fear, "Maybe we should go together then, that way I'm not alone."

"Alright then," Gale said following her.

They found her in the living car luckily not coming across Cato. "Effie could you help us work the TV?" Gale asked.

Effie smiled getting up and said, "Of course, what is it you guys would like to see?" She asked heading to the TV room.

"Our kiss in the parade," Gale said.

"Oh, perfect, I could get that right up for you." Effie said as they got to the room.

"Thank you," Gale said. She pushed a bunch of buttons on the TV and it went right up. "Impressive," Gale said. They watched on as their lips met on the screen. "It's weird watching yourself kiss," Gale said.

"Very," Ermela noted but was paying attention to the audience's reaction. They seemed to love it some of the men looked jealous of Gale and the women jealous of her. "Wow." Ermela said looking at those men having not expected that.

"What?" Gale asked.

"It almost seems like some of the men in the audience were jealous of you." Ermela admitted blushing.

"Oh, well why wouldn't they be?"

"Well, I would make since why they would be jealous of me for getting to kiss you but I'm not that great at all."

"You're kidding right?" Gale asked.

Ermela shook her head, "No, I'm not."

"Have you really seen yourself?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Ermela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well there's no denying that you are... cute" Gale said.

"No, I'm not." Ermela argued shaking her head.

"Yes, you are," He said.

"No, I'm not." Ermela said with her eyes narrowed.

"Yes you are," Gale said.

"Stop arguing with me." Ermela ordered.

"No, and stop trying to boss me around," Gale said.

"I'm not trying to boss you around."

"Yes, you are," He said.

"Whether I am or not, that is not my intention." Ermela said before sighing, "I'm sorry, I'm just really stressed out right now."

Gales surprised her by hugging her.

"Well, find a way though all this, alright?" He said to her.

"How?" She sighed.

"I'm not sure but we will find it I promise you."

"Okay," She said.

"You guys should get to bed though. We have another big big day tomorrow." Effie told them.

"Right," Gale said making to let go of her.

She didn't want him to let him go put she eventually let him and they headed for their rooms. When she went to open hers she hesitated drawing her hand back. "Gale, is it okay if I sleep with you tonight, nothing dirty just in the same room incase Cato tries to sneak in?"

"Well...sure why not?" Gale said.

"Thank you." Ermela said with a weak smile and they headed into his bedroom.

"You're welcome," He said. She headed into the bathroom to get changed in privacy. "Hurry!" Gale called.

Ermela headed in and was partially surprised to find Cato in there. "Gale!" She called for help.

Gale came sprinting in and found nothing, "What wrong?" Gale asked Ermela confused.

"I...I saw...Cato" She gasped.

Gale checked the whole bathroom just in case he somehow hid somewhere. "There's no one here."

"I saw him" She said.

"Well he's not here, must have been your imagination going paranoid." Then Gale realized something, "You never saw him the first time, did you?"

"Yes I did I swear!" She said.

"Yet you're swearing up and down that he was in this bathroom too when he clearly wasn't."

"This time it was stress the first time I know I saw him!" She pleaded.

"Please, Gale, you have to believe me." Gale was not sure what to believe "Gale, please!" Ermela pleaded desperately starting to cry.

"Okay," Gale said.

"You believe me then?" Ermela asked hopefully.

"Yeah I do," Gale said.

Ermela got up and hugged him, "Thank you, Gale. I'm not crazy. I swear."

"Okay, okay" Gale said hugging her.

They separated and she said, "You can go back now so I can get changed."

"Right," He said leaving again.

He closed the door behind him on the way out. She then realized she didn't take anything in here to change into. "Uh Gale..." She called.

Gale just realized the same thing and chuckled, "I'm decent, you can come get something."

"Thanks," She said. She headed into the room to get something where she found Gale shirtless. She turned beat red but she couldn't will herself to look away.

"Ermela?" He asked.

She shook it off and went to the closet, "Sorry."

"It's okay," He said awkwardly.

She got some good sleeping clothes and headed back into the bathroom still red as a tomato. _'Well that happened,' _She thought.

She got on the black shorts and plain tee shirt trying to stop thinking about it. "Ready when you are." She called into Gale.

"Okay, I'm good," Gale called. She came out and luckily this time he actually was wearing a shirt and pajama pants, "Ladies first," He offered.

"Thank you," Ermela said climbing into the bed.

"You're welcome," Gale said.

Ermela put her head down on the pillow tried to relax. That was really impossible considering everything. She wanted to try not to have nightmares though. It became clear that it was inevitable though and tried to just close her eyes and just go to sleep. "I can't sleep," She sighed.

"That's to be expected." Gale sighed, "I'm not sure what to do about it though, if only we had some syrup."

"If only," She sighed.

"Is there anything good you could try to think about to get your mind slightly off of everything? Like, how did you get to sleep the night before your first Reaping?" Gale pitched.

"Well..." She trailed off blushing.

"Assuming you got any at all." He added thinking about how little sleep he got that night and of course Rory so few nights but what felt like forever ago.

"I did, a little" She said.

"What helped you get that little bit then?" Gale asked since it varies on the person.

"I thought of you...and not having to deal with my mother anymore," She admitted.

He tried to ignore the 'you' part for a second and asked, "Was she really that bad?"

"Well irritating yes," Ermela sighed.

"You know, even if you win, you can make sure that she's not allowed in your house at the Victors Village." Gale noted.

"You can?" She asked.

Gale nodded, "It would be your place. Families are allowed to stay in them but only if the victor wants them, too and can later kick them out at any time."

"That's good to know," She sighed.

He got an idea of how to get her to relax enough to sleep. He knew it was dangerous given what he was supposed to be doing but he leaned down and pecked her gently on the lips. "Just think about those to things, and let yourself relax."

She blushed but nodded trying to go to sleep again

He was relieved when he started to hear some soft snoring noises but just continued to watch the door. They'll switch halfway in the night. "Funny, we were supposed to have a few days before the games started." Gale mumbled. He chuckled to himself as he continued to watch the door. She didn't sleep for very long though before a nightmare had woken her up. "Are you okay?" Gale asked

"Of course not," She said with an aggravated sigh.

"Sorry dumb question," Gale said.

Ermela managed to chuckle in spite of that, "It's okay, that's kind of the natural response."

"Well still," He said.

"I don't blame you, Gale." Ermela said having left out how Cato found out it was her who sold them out.

"Maybe we could get some syrup?" Gale asked.

"How on earth would we do that?"

"Well they give us what we want here," Gale said.

"I doubt they even know what this kind of syrup is though much less have it."

"Well it's worth asking," Gale said.

"I guess it is." Ermela said getting out of bed.

"We'll call then?" Gale asked.

"That works." Ermela agreed.

Gale went over to the bored on the wall and hit the order button. "Do you guys happen to have any sleep syrup?" Gale asked when it was on.

"Yes we do," The women said.

"Can you send some up then?"

"Yes, we can," They said.

"Thank you." Gale said signing off. "It's on the way up," Gale said.

"Good that will definitely help." Ermela said but was still too worried about everything else to be relieved.

"Want to talk?" Gale asked.

"What is there to talk about?" Ermela asked.

"Just want to talk to me?" He asked.

"Yes please," She requested.

"So talk," Gale said sitting beside her and wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm just so scared, we literally just got out of the opening parade but it feels like we're already in the weirdest arena in history."

"This would be pretty weird," Gale said.

"It's even more dangerous though because no matter what, we can't kill him till in the real arena."

"He can't get us until then either," Gale said.

"Well, he's already demonstrated that he's more than willing to try." Ermela said fearfully thinking about the quarterstaff fight.

"True, but he did not kill you," Gale said.

"He probably would have if I wasn't able to stop him. He went straight for my head and more than enough to kill me. If I hadn't ducked…"

"You will be okay," Gale promised.

"I'm just so scared." Ermela admitted laying her head on his chest.

"I know we all are," Gale said holding her. An Avox arrived and hand them a small vial of syrup. "Thanks," Gale said. "That is all." He told the Avox who then left.

"Thank you, Gale," Ermela said.

"You're welcome." Gale said and handed her the vial. "Don't take too much, we still have training tomorrow."

She nodded and took a small swig. She laid back in the bed since the effects are progressive instead of instant. Slowly, but surely she fell asleep.

Gale sat the vial on the counter and kept guard knowing that with the effects of the syrup; literally nothing can wake her until the syrup wears off on her own.

* * *

After a few hours she woke Gale the bed. When she did she realized something and asked worriedly, "Gale, did you get any sleep last night?"

"No, you slept through the night," He said.

"Sorry," She blushed feeling guilty. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"It's fine," He yawned.

"No, you seriously need sleep but you obviously can't get it right now." Ermela said dead serious.

"Well there is nothing I can do about it," Gale shrugged.

"I'll make it up to you tonight." Ermela repeated not budging on that.

"Fine," He yawned again.

'This is going to be a terrible day of training.' Ermela thought, "They must have something here towake you up, right?" She asked out loud.

"Maybe," He sighed.

"I'd be very surprised if they don't." Ermela chuckled getting out of bed. He barely realized he was following her. They went to the dining room where Effie was. "Effie is there something Gale can take to stay up?" Ermela asked.

"Quite a few actually, the most common is coffee if you want to try that." Effie offered.

"Coffee?" Gale asked having never heard of it.

"You don't know what coffee is?" Effie asked a little surprised not quite understanding life in the Seam.

"No, never heard of it," Gale said.

"It's a drink that's very high in caffeine and is usually used in the earlier morning to wake people up and give them the energy to get through the day." Effie explained.

"Perfect!" Gale said.

Effie ordered an Avox to get him a mug of it.

The Avox presented a mug of black coffee

Gale thanked him taking the mug. He took a sip it did not taste good. He was surprised by that since all the other food and drinks here are so luxurious and tasty but this was disgusting but he figured that if what Effie says is true then he needs in so he finished the mug.

"Well?" Effie asked.

"It's certainly not what I expected from the Capitol." Gale said honestly refering to the taste.

"Oh maybe you should have tried it with creamer," Effie shrugged.

"What's creamer?" Gale asked but he could feel it starting to take effect already.

"It makes the coffee taste better," Effie said.

"Yeah that would've been nice to know earlier."

"You never asked," She said.

"I didn't know to."

"Well, now you know," She shrugged.

"I'll keep that in mind." Ermela said knowing that tomorrow morning the roles will be reversed.

"Well, hurry up you two training starts soon," Effie said.

"Right, do we have time to eat anything?" Ermela asked unsure of exactly how long the syrup kept her under.

"Yes you have Forty-five minutes to eat, clean, and dress," Effie said.

"Plenty of time," Ermela said take a seat.

"Agreed," Gale said starting to eat.

Effie noticed that Ermela wouldn't take her eyes off the elevator for more than a second. "Is something wrong, Ermela?"

"No, not really," She said evasively.

"Really? It seems like there is, you can tell me anything you know."

She sighed and explained.

Effie gasped slightly having not expected that, "Oh my, are you okay?"

"I guess," She said sadly. "It's just so scary." She admitted again.

"I can only imagine," Effie said.

"Maybe we should talk to Haymitch the next chance we get." Ermela said turning to Gale. "See if he knows what to do."

"Worth a shot," Gale said.

"Not yet though, he probably just went to sleep."

"Yes, sorry," Effie said.

"Well, catch him after training." Ermela shrugged back to visually guarding the elevator.

"He won't come up here," Effie said.

"What makes you so sure?" Ermela asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He can't,"

"Nothing else he's not supposed to do seem to be stopping him." Ermela pointed out.

"That was different you were on his floor," Effie said.

"I'm pretty sure trying to kill another tribute before the games is strictly forbidden and punishable by Avoxation."

"It is, and you are free to report him," Effie said.

"But I fought back. Couldn't I get in trouble, too?"

"No, he made the first attack," Effie said.

"That is true, but he would never make another move here," Effie said.

"Well, I hope you're right." Ermela sighed.

"I know I am," Effie said.

"What if you're not though?"

"Believe me I am," She said.

"I guess. Thank you, Effie." Ermela said finishing her food and going to her room to get ready.

"Good," Effie said as they left her.

* * *

They were both ready just in time to head down to the training center. "Nervous?" Gale asked.

"Extremely," Ermela answered pale as a sheet. "They'll be a bunch of peacekeepers there though, right? So he can't hurt me?"

"Right," Gale said.

"That does make me feel a little better." Ermela said as the got in the elevator.

"Good it should," Gale said.

"And you'll be there with me?"

"Of course I will," Gale said. She moved in closer to him as they approach the training floor. "It'll be okay," Gale said.

"I really do want to believe that. I should. It's more than likely true but…"

"It WILL be okay," Gale said again.

"Well, if you say so, for now anyways." Gale just sighed and nodded. The elevator door opened at the training floor and they got off.

They were some of the first to arrive they noticed. "Are we early?" Ermela asked looking around.

"Just a bit," Rue said.

"It seems so empty." Ermela sighed.

"Well there are no careers," Rue said.

"Well, actually…" Ermela trailed nervously.

"What?" Rue asked.

"Cato apparently has family in high places and managed to get back into the Games. He'll be down soon." Ermela explained fearfully. "He also knows it was me who sold them out."

"Impossible!" Rue said fearful.

"I saw him. I was in an emotional state and needed to be alone so I went down to his floor and he was there." Ermela explained trembling in fear but leaving out him trying to kill her.

"Oh no!" Thresh said.

"You two will be fine for a while into the games. I'm going to be the first one he tries to kill."

"Don't say that," Rue said.

"Why not? He knows that I sold out the Careers and caused all that. It's only the truth."

"Well other people won't let him," Rue said.

"I certainly won't." Gale said pulling Ermela in. "Here she has protection but I believe she was talking about in the arena."

"I know," Rue sighed

The rest of the non-career tributes came down leaving only Cato to arrive. Which he did, unannounced, uninvited, and certainly unwanted. Every tribute in the room tensed "You guys really thought you could get rid of me that easily?" Cato smirked malevolently.

"Hoped," Gale said.

"Well, you hoped wrong, Loverboy, and your little girlfriend is going to pay for getting my girlfriend arrested… and you think that ends there? You think that's the only hell that little bitch caused?"

"I think it's not enough, you all had it coming it's your own fault," Gale said.

Cato growled and said, "Fine, then you'll be the second to die after I make you watch me kill your girlfriend."

"You really think you scare me even a little?" Gale said with a raised eyebrow.

"You should be," Cato said.

"Well, I'm not." Gale said his tone and body language exactly matching his words.

"Not knowing when to be afraid could get you killed," Cato said.

"I know when I'm afraid at now is not one of those times." Gale said glaring back at Cato.

Before Cato could respond the trainers arrived. Cato stepped out of Gale's face not sure how far the family card could get him.

"Welcome all!" The trainer said.

"First of all, there will be no fighting with each other here; they'll be plenty of time for that in the arena." She said before explaining some of the stations.

Gale and Cato kept glaring at each other coldly throughout it.

She finished and they were released to train, "Where to?" Gale asked Ermela.

"I'm not sure, it might be best to hide our strengths though. That way Cato won't know them." Ermela whispered.

"So, no knives or archery for me then," Gale said.

Ermela nodded, "or snares. Might want to try something both of us are completely unfamiliar with."

"Spears?" Gale asked.

"Alright," Ermela agreed and they head over there.

**What did you think? It will JUST be Cato of the Careers though. As always, tell me your honest thoughts in a review even if it is a flame.**


	4. The Danger Zone

**Hey, I have nothing to say.**

Training that first day was tense with Gale constantly watching Cato. Ermela noticed this gripping the spear with her hands shacking like crazy. "It'll be okay," Gale said.

"It's hard though." She sighed.

"I know, but you'll be okay," Gale said.

"I know that, I can't just ignore it though."

"Well try not to think about it," Gale said.

"I'll try." She sighed throwing a spear at the target.

It was just barely off the center of target. "Good," Gale said.

"Yeah, who know right." Ermela chuckled.

"Still it's good these are like staffs with a blade," Gale said.

"Yeah, so if I get my hands on some in the arena I can use them as both."

"Exactly," Gale said.

"Maybe we should head somewhere else then." Ermela offered off of the original plan setting the spears down.

"Yes, like edible plants," Gale said.

"Aren't you pretty much a master at those though?" Ermela asked in a whisper.

"No, Katniss was usually the one who got those."

"Oh, alright, then let's head over there." Ermela said a little surprised by that.

They headed over as the trainer began to tell them about Nightlock Berries "That's definitely important to know." Ermela noted memorizing their appearance.

"Yes put them at the ends of blades, or arrows when ground up," She said.

'Or in normally edible food options.' Ermela thought but obviously wouldn't say it out loud till at her floor. "Yeah I suppose," Ermela said.

They went through a large number of other plants both edible and poisonous. It was very easy for Gale to learn though challenging for Ermela. "You got it right?" Ermela sighed hoping he did.

"Yeah I got it," Gale said.

"Good, because this is honestly very confusing to me."

"Well then don't worry," Gale said.

"Alright," Ermela nodded looking for something else to go to. "Knots?" She asked.

"Probably not a good idea with our plan," Gale pointed out knots, especially nooses and nets, are a huge part of setting snares.

"Okay so what then?" She asked.

Gale looked around and his eyes settled on an empty station besides the instructor that is pretty much always that way.

"Edible bugs?" He offered.

Ermela seemed slightly hesitant on the idea but nodded, "That works."

"Who know," Gale shrugged.

They headed over.

"Are you here to train?" The man asked shocked

"Yes we are, so what do you have to teach?" Gale asked.

"Well first off spiders, most of them are okay some you want to go nowhere near," He said

He went over all the different kinds of spiders on which were safe or not just as with the plants. Ermela actually got these better. "Wow, the other tributes were idiots never to come to this station." Ermela noted picking up one of the edible bugs and placing it in her mouth. It actually did not taste bad.

"That's true, so many tributes would have made it so much farther if they had come to this station but for most people the idea of eating bugs it a turn off.

"Between that or death I would eat bugs," Gale said.

"Most people would when the time comes but not realize until it's too late to learn." The trainer said.

"Well then their loss," Gale said.

"Definitely," Ermela chuckled and they finished that station.

"Well I think that's it for the day," Gale said.

"Already?" Ermela asked in surprise.

"Yeah lunch was about two hours ago," Gale said.

"Oh wow, that went by fast." Ermela shrugged.

"Yeah, I know," Gale said making sure Cato went up before they went to wait for the elevator.

"Think Haymitch is up?" Ermela asked as they waited.

"Maybe," Gale sighed.

"What's with the sigh?" Ermela asked.

"Just tired," Gale said.

"Alright," Ermela shrugged as the elevator got there.

"Yeah coffee is wearing off," He said.

"Then it looks like we might not even need the syrup right now." Ermela pointed out.

"Maybe not," Gale said.

"If not then we still have it as an option." She said getting into the elevator and pushing the button for the 12th floor.

"True," He said.

"Still, that coffee stuff is really handy to have worked for that long. Given the Capitol's night owl tendencies I guess that's to be expected."

"Yeah it is, but I'm glad they had it," Gale said.

"Yeah, that would have been a disaster if they didn't." Ermela noted watching the numbers rise.

"Probably," Gale yawned.

"Maybe you should go to sleep once we get up there?" Ermela suggested worriedly.

"No, I need to eat," He said.

"Right," Ermela nodded.

"Then sleep," Gale said.

"Perfect, and hopefully we'll be able to catch Haymitch at lunch to talk to him about Cato." Ermela agreed.

"Yeah he may have good advice," Gale said.

"He should, as long as he actually kept his promise."

"That's a big if,"

"If he didn't then the people near the outside of the training center need to watch out for falling bottles." Ermela shrugged.

"Yes they will," Gale said.

"Hopefully it's the former though." Ermela added honestly.

"Hopefully," Gale said. She remained quiet until they arrived on their floor.

They got out and searched for Haymitch. They found him dining room and as luck with have it, he was sober. "Haymitch, we seriously need some advice."

"Sit and tell me the problem," He said.

They sat down and Ermela explained the whole situation with Cato.

"That is a tough one," He said thinking. Ermela looked down worried that whether sober or blazing drunk, he had still no idea what to do in this situation. It's obviously never happened before. "Avoid him, and then in the arena try to get him before he's armed," Haymitch said. They both knew that Careers are dangerous even unarmed but he had a point. They're WAY worse armed. "Got it?" He asked. They both nodded, "Good anything else?" He asked.

"Not that I could think of at the moment." Ermela shrugged.

"May I drink?" He asked.

Ermela turned to Gale non-verbally asking if they should let him. "I think so," Gale said.

"Alright you can." Ermela allotted.

"Thank you," He said.

"So, what's for dinner?" Ermela asked as Haymitch got a bottle.

"What's not?" He asked.

"Good point, but we don't know much about what anything here is."

"Chicken, Steaks, Meatloaf, Salads, fruits, Cakes, Drinks," Haymitch said pointing to each thing which barely covered what they were sitting near and not anything else They both decided to take some chicken. "Good choice," He said.

She cut up a slice and took a bite loving how it tasted, "Wow, I'd say." Ermela agreed.

"It's great!" Gale said.

Haymitch uncorked the bottle of liquor taking a large drink hating this deal but knowing it's certainly better than the alternative right now. "Well then if that's all?" He said getting up.

"It is, we're going to go ahead and hit the hay after dinner." Ermela said taking another bite. 'Well, Gale is anyways.' She added mentally.

"The boy looks beat," Haymitch said.

"He was up all night last night and barely got any sleep the previous two." Ermela told him.

"Sleep syrup that'll knock you out," Haymitch slurred.

"We're from 12, you think we don't know what sleep syrup is? I used some last night but Gale had to keep guard in case Cato snuck in and I took a little too much and was out all night." Ermela explained.

"Poor him," Haymitch chuckled.

"I'll make it up to him tonight though." Ermela promised. "Effie gave him something called coffee and that really helped."

"Careful not to get addicted," Haymitch said, "To the coffee or the syrup."

"I know. We'll try not to." Ermela promised.

"Okay, good don't need arena withdrawals," He said.

"Yeah, I imagine those are very bad." Ermela sighed.

"You have no idea," He sighed.

"We'll be careful." Gale promised.

"Good," He sighed.

"Something wrong?" Ermela asked.

"No, nothing..." He said.

"Really? Because it seems like there's something bugging you."

"I'm not exactly proud of what I have become," He said.

"I can imagine." Ermela sighed.

"No, you can't," He said sadly.

He sighed and left to his room obviously taking the bottle with. "Poor Haymitch," Gale said.

"Yeah, when you think about it, you honestly can't blame him for turning to alcohol." Ermela sighed.

"No, but he never asked for this, none of us did," Gale sighed.

"Except the Careers… well, any games but these one's anyways." Ermela added.

"Yeah, but still there would be no careers without the games," Gale said.

"True, but that's not what we were talking about." Ermela pointed out.

"I know," Gale said.

They had just finished eating so they got up.

"Are you sure about this?" Gale asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Ermela nodded.

"Okay," He said taking pajama's into his bathroom.

Ermela debated if she should put some on too even though she didn't plan on getting any sleep. She decided that she may as well, Gale had. She got on the same one's as last time as called after, "Ready when you are."

He came out shirtless again and crawled into bed. Ermela once again turned red sitting on the edge with the bed, "Good night, Gale."

"Goodnight Ermela," He yawned.

He fell asleep but Ermela just stayed up and watch the door. She watched all night with nothing really happening.

* * *

By the time Gale woke up the next morning she was absolutely exhausted just as Gale was the last morning. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ermela said with a yawn.

"No, you're exhausted," Gale said.

"I'll just get some coffee." Ermela shrugged, "It's fine."

"Okay," Gale said getting up. Ermela stood up ignoring the head rush and they headed to the dining room.

"Good morning!" Effie said.

"Good morning, Effie." Ermela said in a yawn.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Very." Ermela sighed.

"Coffee?" She offered.

"Yes please, could I get some creamer with it too though?"

"Okay," She said sliding both over.

Ermela put some of the creamer in and drink the mug. "Enjoy," Gale said.

With the creamer it wasn't as bad but it was still pretty gross. She did feel the energy coming though. "Wow that stuff really does work well."

"Yeah, I know," Gale said smiling.

"Is there a way to stop it from wearing off so bruftly though?" Ermela asked Effie.

"Drink a little more and it lasts until dinner," Gale said.

Ermela nodded drinking down more. "It's good," She said.

Gale huffed slightly, "That's not fair."

"What?" She asked.

"I had to drink it without the creamer."

"That's your own fault," Effie said.

"I didn't know it existed." Gale repeated defensively.

"Well, still," She said.

Gale huffed at that. "Aw, poor Gale," Ermela giggled.

"Just drink your coffee." Gale said rolling his eyes.

"I will," She said.

"We should probably eat too." Gale said looking over the options.

"Right you are," Effie said.

He grabbed some eggs and District 4 bread.

"This is amazing," He said

"Glad you like it." Effie said.

"What districts bread is this?"

"I don't know, I mean it's filled with seaweed and shaped like a fish so it could be from anywhere." Ermela pointed out sarcastically.

"I get it," Gale said taking another bite.

The next two days were boring until it was finally time to show what they got.

"Nervous?" Gale asked.

"Very," Ermela gulped.

"Well, don't be. Just focus," Gale said.

"I will." Ermela promised.

"Good remember your good with spears," He said.

"I'm better at staffs or hand to hand though." Ermela corrected.

"Exactly," Gale said.

"I guess." Ermela said allowing herself a smile as they got in the elevator.

"You'll be great," He said.

"Possibly, you'll be better though." Ermela shrugged.

"Not a chance I have seen you with staves and if you use a spear like a staff everyone should watch out," Gale said.

"If I you use a spear like a staff it could very well break."

"Not the good spears," Gale pointed out.

"Maybe," Ermela shrugged, "What should I use for the scores though?"

"Staves," Gale said.

"Alright," Ermela nodded. "You should make a snare, but a human sized on and demonstrate in with a dummy then shot it with an arrow. In fact, use the paint from the camouflage station to put Cato's name on the dummy. Yeah, that's perfect, do that and you might be the first tribute ever to get a twelve."

"Not likely," Gale said.

"Yeah, probably not but you'd certainly score really high."

"Well we can only hope," He said.

"I have confidence in you, Gale." Ermela said as the elevator stopped at the training floor.

"And I have confidence in you," Gale said

"Well, there's seventeen people ahead of you and eighteen ahead of me." Ermela reminded stepping off the elevator.

"I know it'll be fine," Gale said.

"I hope your right." Ermela whispered taking her seat. "At least Cato will be the first in and gone."

"That's true," Gale said.

One by one they waited as the others went inside at last only, Rue and they remained. "Are you nervous?" Rue asked them.

"A little," Ermela said and Gale nodded.

"I'm pretty sure everyone is." Rue said watching the door waiting for Thresh to be done and it to be her turn.

"Well you'll both do great," Gale said.

"I guess." Rue shrugged.

"I know," He said as Rue was called in to go.

"Good Luck," They said

"Thank you, you guys, too." Rue said before heading in.

"She'll do great," Gale said.

Ermela nodded, "I'm sure of it."

"You will, too," Gale said.

"So will you." Ermela smiled.

"I hope so," He said smiling

"I know so."

"Alright then looks like you're up," Gale said.

"Boys then girl," Ermela corrected, "Unlike everything else."

"Right, wish me luck," He said

"You won't need it but good luck." Ermela wished.

"Thanks," He said heading in.

He immediately noticed that they weren't really paying any attention. More than they were in canon with Katniss but still almost nothing, 'How to get their attention?" Gale thought

Gale sighed and set to work setting the snare. When he was about to spring it he noticed they were not looking at him. "Seriously?" He sighed and went over to the weights section, grabbed a heavy weighted ball and chucked it at the gamemaker platform. It smashed into their buffet scattering food everywhere.

In shock, the Gamemakers all finally turned to him. "Thanks for your attention," He said throwing a dummy into his snare trap. The snare sprung hanging the dummy above head from a fake tree that was already there by a noose. The Gamemakers could clearly see the name Cato written in paint from the camouflage station as he grabbed a bow and arrow. He shot the arrow which flew through the air and hit the dummies throat.

"…You are dismissed." Seneca said having trouble processing all of this.

"Thank you," Gale said. He sat the bow down and headed out. 'That went well,' He thought as the elevator took off

He waited on his floor for Ermela to come up. When she came up she looked rather confused, "Gale, what on earth did you do in there?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Well, the Gamemakers were all shocked as all heck and though they clearly tried to clean it up their area was a mess with food and the walls and everything."

"I made an impression," Gale said.

"Seriously, Gale, I know you're technically not supposed to share those but what did you do?"

Gale smiled and told all.

Ermela just looked shocked but then started laughing her head off, "No offence, Gale but are you nuts?"

"A little bit," He shrugged.

Ermela could not stop laughing. "That is just too… genius."

"They paid attention to you though didn't they?" He smirked.

"Well… yeah… they did." Ermela said starting to catch her breath.

"How did you do?" He asked.

"Well, we'll see tonight but I think I did very well." Ermela said having calmed down a lot better now.

"Good," Gale said.

"I didn't do anything completely outrageous like you did, though; I guess you gave a tough act to follow."

"Well at least it got their attention," He said.

"Yes it did, thank for that but hopefully it didn't bring any negative attention on you."

"Well, they had it coming," Gale said.

"This is serious though, Gale. What if they decided to get you back during the games?"

"That's my issue then," He shrugged.

Ermela sighed, "They're not going to like this you know, and as much as the deserved it they're the one's with the real power here."

"Yeah I know," Gale said.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to see when the scores are released."

"Yeah we will," He sighed.

"Maybe we should tell Haymitch and Effie?" Ermela offered.

"Yeah good idea," Gale said. So they went to look for them. "Where could they be this time?" Gale asked

"Living room?" Ermela asked since it would make sense.

"Sure, let's look," Gale said

They headed to the living room and sure enough found them there.

"We need to talk," Gale said.

"Alright, what is it, Gale?" Effie asked as they both turned to them.

Gale explained the situation. Haymitch, just as Ermela did, started to laugh and gave a thumbs up saying, "Good job."

"Haymitch!" Effie gasped.

"What? There's no harm done. They've been doing that every year at least since my own games but probably a lot longer."

"They might take this out on him," Effie said.

"I'm pretty sure they already have, they can't really do anything else without having to reveal what happened in that room which they can't."

"They might lower your score," Effie sighed.

"Scores only make a difference if they're high. That's because a lot of very skilled tributes purposefully score low so that the other tributes will underestimate them. Just look at Johanna Mason." Haymitch corrected.

"Good point," Gale said.

"Besides, it might end up doing just the opposite; after all, what he did took some serious guts. There's quite a few Gamemakers who are looking for that."

"Well...that is true," Effie said.

"Exactly, so loosen your corset. It's fine." Effie smacked Haymitch over the head. "I would have thought that would be considered bad manners, Effie." Haymitch rolled his eyes.

"Well you had it coming," She said.

Haymitch shrugged, "I do not regret it."

Gale laughed. Effie looked sternly at both of them. "Lighten up," Gale sighed.

"Yeah, it's not that big of a deal." Haymitch said. "You always get so worked up over everything that doesn't matter."

"I do not!" She said.

"Yes you do, you have since you firs became in escort and probably before that." Haymitch corrected.

"I do not!" She said.

Gale and Ermela just watched them argue finding this very entertaining. "Maybe they like each other?" Ermela whispered chuckling.

Gale chuckled back at that and whispered, "It seems that way sometimes."

"Do you think so?" She asked.

"…It's a tossup." Gale whispered after some thought.

"Maybe we could nudge them?" She asked.

"Maybe, how could we do that though?" Gale asked honestly not having any ideas.

"Oh kiss and make up already you two," Ermela said smirking.

They stopped arguing in pure surprise at the request and both blushed a little at that, "Um… what?" Effie asked awkwardly.

"I said kiss and make up," Ermela repeated.

Effie gave an awkward chuckle, "Now child, why on earth would we kiss?"

"To relieve the built up attraction you so obviously have," Ermela said.

"What gave you the idea that we were attracted each other?" Haymitch asked defensively.

"The constant fighting for no good reason," Gale said.

"That doesn't mean anything." They both said.

"And that," Ermela added.

"And the fact that you are both blushing is usually a pretty big indication." Gale added with a smirk.

"We are not," Effie said.

Ermela picked up a very reflective platter and used it to show them. "Yes you are."

"Well...it's hot in here…" Effie said.

"No, isn't. Do you think it's hot in here, Gale?" Ermela asked.

"Feels fine to me," Gale said. Haymitch glared at Gale for that, "Well it's true," Gale shrugged

"No, it isn't." Haymitch countered.

"Yes it is, it's not hot in here," Gale said.

"At least try it once. Then if it is nothing you'll at least know for sure." Ermela said.

"Try what?" Effie asked.

"What we've been talking about this whole time, kiss." Ermela said.

"I well...fine, but he would never go for it," Effie said. Haymitch seemed to actually consider it though. He hadn't thought of anyone that way since the Capitol killed his teenage girlfriend though. "What?" Effie asked. She was certainly surprised when he suddenly kissed her right there.

So were Gale and Ermela as they had not thought he would do it. "I can't believe that worked." Ermela whispered.

"Me either," Gale said.

"To make matters weirder, they haven't separated yet." Ermela whispered truthfully.

"Oh yeah," Gale said and then they did separate.

They both looked very shocked and didn't say anything for a while. "Well?" Ermela asked

"Well, what did you think?" Haymitch asked Effie first.

"Well, it wasn't bad..." She said carefully

Haymitch hesitated then said, "I don't think it was either."

"So, what do we do?" Effie asked.

"I'm not sure; it's been twenty-four years since I last dealt with this stuff."

"Well maybe we could try..." She said.

"Try what?" Haymitch asked.

"Dating..." Effie said.

Haymitch hesitated then eventually said, "We'll see, not till after this year's games though."

"Okay, fair...enough..." Effie said hesitantly.

"It's just; we do both have a job to do." Haymitch reminded.

"I know...it's just..." She said seeming to try and find the right words. They decided to just let her find them. "I mean..." She sighed. "Oh..." She sighed and just kissed him this time.

He did not make any move to pull away or anything and just kissed her back. "Aww," Ermela sighed smiling.

"That… I'm not sure what to think right now." Gale whispered.

She just giggled at that. "Not to change the subject and all but when do we see our scores?" Ermela asked.

"Oh, later tonight," Effie said as they separated.

"Alright, I guess we have no choice but to wait then." Ermela shrugged.

"No you don't," Haymitch said.

"So, what do we do till then?" Gale asked.

"Relax," Haymitch said.

"Alright," He said taking a seat.

"Gale maybe we should go?" Ermela suggested.

"Or they could." Gale countered.

"Gale!" Ermela said. Gale rolled his eyes, got up, and left the room.

**Review! And with the HaymitchXEffie, flames are accepted and expected!**


	5. Unexpected Results

**Hey guys, sorry, there was a bit of a mix up with our editing but we obviously have the chapter here so read it.**

A while later it was time to see the scores and the first one to come up was quite a shock for one reason to the tributes, two to must random viewers. "Cato got a five?" Ermela asked in surprise. That was completely unheard of for a Career to score so low.

"No way!" Gale said.

"...I'm not sure what to think of that. It's never happened before, at least not that I know of." Ermela said in shocked as some of the unimportant tribute scores were showed.

"It's incredible," Gale said.

"There must be some explanation though." Ermela said before turning to Haymitch to see if he had any clue what this could mean.

"The Johanna strategy," Haymitch said.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing rerun clips of those games a few times, but that worked for her since she was from District… 7, right? It wouldn't work for a Career, besides, if you saw him in training, he's definitely not doing that." Ermela said.

"He's off focus," Haymitch said.

"Maybe," She said watching the scores as it reached Foxface.

"An eight," Gale said.

"Impressive," Ermela nodded watching through more pointless tributes.

Then came Thresh, he came up with a solid 10. "Very nice!" Gale said. They showed Rue with a seven then…

"Yeah," Ermela said and held her breath as Rue came up with a seven, "Our turns now."

Gale picture came up with an 11 beside it. Gale was shocked to say the least but let out a smile and said, "Still some room for improvement there."

"Very well done!" Haymitch said.

"I think that might be a record." Ermela noted and barely managed to detach herself enough to see her own picture come up with an 8.

"Not bad," Haymitch said.

"Gale's is way better though." Ermela corrected.

"You both did great" He said

"Thank you," Ermela said with a smile, "That'll definitely help get sponsors."

"Yes it will," Haymitch said.

"Gale Hawthorne, the boy who was on FIRE!" Cinna said making a toast.

"Thanks," Gale said.

"I still give him a twelve." Ermela added.

"Not really," Gale said.

Ermela nodded, "You deserve it."

"You think so?" He asked.

Ermela nodded, "I know so."

"Thank you," Gale said.

"It's my pleasure." Ermela smiled. Gale just smiled. "Then just couching, interviews, and the arena." Ermela reminded, "Feels WAY too soon."

"I know," Gale sighed.

"Then again, late enough would be never."

"Also, known" Gale said simply.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just rambling." Ermela said blushing.

"A little," He said.

"Maybe we should go to bed?" Ermela suggested.

"Yeah we should," Gale yawned.

"Good night everyone," Ermela said heading back to her room.

"Good night!" They all said. Gale got up and headed for bed, too leaving Haymitch and Effie alone.

"So..." Haymitch said awkwardly.

Effie blushed a little, "What now?"

"Well...I'm not sure," Haymitch said.

"Well… this is awkward."

"Yeah it is," He said standing beside her.

"Did you enjoy it?" She asked suddenly.

"Did I like what?" He asked.

"The kisses?" She said.

Haymitch turned red, "Well, yeah, I did."

"Well, I did as well" She said stepping closer to him. "You want to do it again then?" She offered.

"I do..." Haymitch admitted. So she leaned in and kissed him and he kissed her back wrapping his arms around her waist.

* * *

The next day, Gale woke up at a good time looking at Ermela at the foot. This time they actually split it in half though so she did get some sleep. "Good morning," She said smiling.

"Good morning," Gale smiled back.

"We better get going we have interviews tonight," She said.

"Did I take too much syrup? I thought they were tomorrow night."

"Oh! Right Haymitch wanted to practice with us," She said

"Yeah," Gale nodded sitting up.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Yes," Gale said getting out of bed and they headed to the dining room.

They shockingly found an awake and sober Haymitch waiting there for them with Effie who was leaning on him slightly. Ermela chucked, "You guys really are a nice couple."

"Oh! Shut up and sit down," Haymitch said as they both blushed. They shrugged and took their seats. "So, we need to figure out what you two should go for in your interviews," Haymitch said.

"Right, any suggestions?" Ermela asked.

"For you likeable, maybe even sexy," Haymitch said.

"Alright, I guess I could do that."

"Now Gale, you are harder to work with here," Haymitch said thinking.

"I know," Gale sighed knowing how hard this will be for him.

"However we can do it," He said.

"So, what's the plan then?" Gale asked.

"Strong," Haymitch said.

"Alright, I think I could do that."

"Good, now do you want to do this together?" Haymitch asked.

"Well, since the strategies are so different it might be best to do them separately."

"Oh, okay," Gale said.

"Alright, then it's agreed, who would like to start with who?" Haymitch asked.

"I'll go with Effie," Ermela said.

"Alright, I guess I'm with Haymitch, let's eat first though." Gale agreed.

"Right," Haymitch said digging in. They ate in pretty much silence before breaking off into the pairs.

Haymitch lead Gale to a room with just a comfortable chair and couch inside. Gale took a seat on the couch, "So, what exactly do you mean by 'strong'?"

"You need to come off as confident maybe even arrogant," He said.

"Alright, I'll try to do that." Gale promised.

"You can do it," Haymitch said

"Let's run a practice run." Haymitch said, "I'll be Caesar."

"Okay," Gale said.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room, Ermela was working with Effie. "Okay put these on," Effie said handing her high heels. Ermela was hesitant but knew they were pretty much inevitable for the actual interview and put them on. "Now walk to me," Effie said stand on the other side of the room. Ermela got up and barely even took a step before losing her balance and falling on her face. Effie sighed. "Try again," Ermela sighed getting back up. She tried again made it five steps and fell again.

"How do you avoid that?" Ermela sighed.

"Keep your toes straight," Effie said. Ermela got up and tried again following that advice. She made it almost across the room before stumbling. She tried to catch her balance back only to fall the other direction. "Balance," Effie said.

"I know." Ermela sighed standing back up.

"Well then, you're not very good at it," She said.

"It's my first time."

"Really?" She asked genuinely surprised.

"Yeah, besides from you they're pretty much unheard of in District 12."

"Oh! Sorry then," She said.

"It's okay, can you just help me get used to them, I'll still probably have to wear some in the interview either way."

"Okay, then take it slow," Effie said.

Ermela took a deep breath and walked slowly focusing on her balance.

It took a few minutes, but she made it. "I did it!" Ermela said actually feeling rather accomplished at that.

"Good work!" Effie said

"Now I just need to get faster because that will use up all my interview time before I even get there."

"Right, let's work on that," Effie said. "A little bit at a time?" Effie suggested. "We have plenty."

"Right!" Ermela said. She turned around and tried walking a little bit faster still focusing on balance.

* * *

This went on for the rest of her time with Effie as well as posture and speaking lessons. "Time to switch," Effie said looking at the clock.

"Okay," Ermela said taking off the shoes.

She put her own shoes on and said, "I know it's your job but thank you, Effie."

"Any time dear," She said. Ermela smiled and left the room over to Haymitch's.

"Hello," Haymitch said as she arrived.

"Hello Haymitch, so I'm supposed to be likable and sexy?"

"Yes you are," He said.

"Alright, then how exactly do you want that to look?" Ermela asked.

"Confidence and you start by accepting you are good looking," He said.

"Well, I can at least seem like I do." Ermela said still not buying it.

"No except that you do," He said.

"But I don't."

"Well you need to!" He said.

"What's wrong with just acting?" Ermela asked, "I'm clearly good enough to convince them."

"Fine, but acting only MIGHT work," he sighed.

"You saw me arriving at the Capitol and at the parade. I have it down to a science."

"Fine," He said still skeptical.

Ermela sighed, "Fine, I'll try it your way."

"Thank you," He said.

"Anything else?"

"Just like the boy, confidence is key." Haymitch said.

"Were you in your interview?" Ermela asked.

"Yes I was, even called all forty-seven other tributes idiots."

"Really?" She asked.

Haymitch nodded, "Caesar asked me what I thought about there being a hundred percent more tributes that year and I said, 'Well, they'll still be a hundred percent as stupid so my odds are about the same.'"

She laughed at that. "Haymitch, you just reached a whole new level of respect from me."

"Thank you," he said bowing slightly

"I'm not even kidding right now, that has to be the coolest thing I've ever heard."

"Well, thank you," He said.

"That being said, I'll listen to you."

"Smart girl," He said smiling.

"Looks like you still have the confidence down but with every right."

"Thank you," I said.

"So, confidence, accept that I'm good looking, what else?"

"A touch of arrogance," He said.

"Alright, got it," Ermela nodded.

"Good," He said.

"And still don't anger the Capitol."

"Right!" Ermela said. "Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes, let's practice," he said.

"Alright, from the beginning?" She asked getting up. He nodded and told her to start.

* * *

The next day, Gale and Ermela headed into prepping. Well, it was more like Effie dragged them there. "We get it, we're going." Ermela said not liking being dragged like that.

"Sorry," She said. She laid off a little bit and they got to prepping.

This one was the longest prep yet but once they were deemed to be perfect, they were left to the stylists.

"Hello Cinna," Gale said as the man walked in.

"Hello Gale," Cinna said with a smile.

"So plans?" Gale asked.

"Well, I was thinking of building off of your parade outfit but with a different approach."

"Okay," Gale said carefully.

"It would just be a little bit on the cuff though." Cinna added.

"Okay," Gale said. He went over and took out a covered suit.

"Can I see it?"

Cinna unzipped it revealing the suit. It was red and black and Gale could see where the fire would come out on the cuffs and pant legs. "Nice!" Gale said looking it over.

"Glad you like it," He said.

"How could anyone not?" Gale asked looking it over. "And it's not even lite yet but still amazing."

"Thank you," He said. Cinna gave him the suit to put on. "What about Ermela?"

"You'll see when you get there." Cinna said.

"Okay," Gale said getting dressed.

"You really like her?" Cinna asked.

Gale hesitated but sighed and said, "I actually have a girlfriend waiting back home."

"Oh! Is that so?" Cinna asked.

Gale nodded and told him all about Katniss.

"Wow, well you are in an interesting position then," He said

"Yeah, but Ermela, Effie, and Haymitch are convince that being in love were Ermela could get me sponsors which could save my life or hers."

"It probably would," Cinna conceded.

Gale nodded, "Exactly, that's why I have to go through with this. Hopefully, if I win and explain the situation to Katniss she'll understand why I had to do it."

"I'm sure she would," Cinna said.

"I hope you're right." Gale sighed.

"I do too," Cinna said.

"So, you think I should go through with this?"

"I do," Cinna said nodding.

"Then I still will."

"Okay good," Cinna said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ermela was in with Portia. "Are you alright?" She asked.

"As someone could be in this situation," Ermela shrugged.

"Good, now you are ready for your outfit," Portia said

Ermela nodded and Portia took out a red dress with a circular sparkly pattern on one side, a slit going up to her upper thigh and a thin cape like trail in the back as well as some silver heals. "That looks incredible!" She said.

"Glad you like it!" Portia smiled.

"I love it!" She said.

"It will look even better on you." Portia said helping Ermela in the dress.

"Ready?" Portia asked once Ermela was all made up.

"As I'll ever be," Ermela said.

"Let's go then," She said.

Ermela nodded and they headed to the stables. Gale was there waiting for them with Cinna who was clearly about to leave. "Hey Gale," Ermela smiled trying not to fall grateful for all the lesions from Effie.

"Ermela! You look amazing!" He said.

"Thank you," Ermela said blushing, "So do you."

"Thanks," He said nervously.

"This is so nerve racking." Ermela sighed.

"This whole thing is," Gale said.

"No way, I thought a fight to the death would be relaxing." Ermela joked.

"Me too," Gale chuckled.

"So, when do these start?" Ermela asked.

"Now," Gale said as Cato went out to the chair.

"So, Cato," Caesar said awkwardly, "Why are you here?"

"To compete in the games why else Caesar?" Cato asked.

"But, all the over illegally trained tributes were taken out and arrested for further digression, why weren't you?"

"Oh! That, well my father is the Mayor of my district," Cato said.

"Oh, do you think you being here is unfair though?"

"No, none of you have heard our side of the story," Cato said defensively.

"Really? Well then by all means, share it." Caesar insisted.

"I'm not sure you could handle it," Cato said.

"Well, how bad could it really be?"

"We are forced to train even if we don't want to," Cato said.

"Really, and what happened if you refused then?"

"The other tributes tried to hit us with their weapons, and we had to dodge," Cato said

Caesar didn't know what to say to that comment so he tried move on, "Well, do you think it's fair to the others who got arrested that you didn't?"

"Maybe not, but I can't save them and it's not my fault that they ended up there," Cato said.

"Of course it isn't."

"Was that sarcasm Caesar?" Cato asked.

"No, it was not."

"It seemed like it," Cato said glaring.

"Well, that certainly was not my intention."

"It's fine Caesar I am just on edge, but I'm ready," Cato said.

"Is there anyone in particular that should watch their backs?"

"District 12," Cato said simply.

"Really? Why District 12?" Caesar asked surprised.

"Simple it's their fault," He said.

"Really? Are you sure about this assumption?"

"Yes I am," Cato said.

"Well, that's all the time we have, Cato Harring of District 2 everybody!" Caesar dismissed taking him up. No one clapped.

"Well, that was interesting," Gale said.

"Very," Ermela nodded.

"We'll be careful though," Gale said.

"Of course we will." Ermela said trying to practice being confident as the other interviews went on boringly.

* * *

"Ready?" Gale asked her.

"As I'll ever be." Ermela said.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Ermela!" Caesar said. Ermela came on to the stage without falling while waving and smiling at the crowd and took her seat. "Well Ermela first let me say what a lovely dress," He said.

"Thank you. My stylist did a great job though she does have a lovely slate to work with."

"Yes indeed she does, does she not?" Caesar asked the crowd who cheered and some even wolf whistled. Ermela smiled at that. "So how do you feel about your odds?" He asked when the crowd calmed.

"Well, despite my district's track record, I say there's no chance I'm not going to win this."

"Oh is that so? You seem awfully confident."

"I am, and I'm certainly not afraid of a boy with a five."

"Oh! So you do not see Cato as a threat?" He asked.

Ermela shook his head, "Definitely not, Gale and I have a plan for him."

"Ah yes your district partner what is the story there?" He asked.

"I love him. I have for about as long as I can remember."

There was a great collective "Aw..." at that.

"That is sweet," Caesar said.

"Only one could win though."

"Yes that is unfortunate," Caesar said.

"What do you think I should do?"

"I'm not sure," He said sadly.

"Let's change the subject then." Ermela said blushing.

"Of course, madam just one final question, if not Cato then who do you see as the biggest threat?" He asked.

"Definitely Gale," Ermela said strategically.

"You think you could beat him if you had to?" Caesar asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure I could." Ermela lied convincingly.

"Well, hopefully you will not have to find o. Now though your time is up," Caeser said kissing her hand.

"Thank you, Caesar." Ermela said getting up.

She went and took the seat near the other tributes. "You're up," She said to Gale feeling like she failed that.

"You did great," Gale said as Caesar called his name. Gale headed on to the stage trying to look confident just in how he walks and took his seat. "So, Gale how do you feel about Cato's comments from earlier?"

"I think he's the one who needs to watch his back. I mean, you saw my score. Elevens don't grow on trees. However, fives do."

"Very true, so you don't consider him a threat at all?" Caesar asked.

"Not at all," Gale said with a confident smirk.

"What do you think about the cut down in tribute numbers?" He asked.

"Well, it certainly raises everyone's odds but I'm going to win either way."

"You seem confident," He said.

"Under every right," Gale smirked.

"Well, confidence is key,"

"Just one more reason I'll win then."

"What about your district partner?"

"Well, she certainly a threat."

"How do you feel about her?" He asked.

"I love her." Gale said trying not to think about how Katniss is bound to respond.

"Is that so?" Caesar asked.

"Yes it is." Gale nodded.

"Well then, this is bad for both of you,"

"Yes it is, but we'll figure it out."

"I certainly hope so," He said.

"Hopefully it won't come down to the two of us." Gale said.

"We can only hope," Caesar said.

**And that's it so review and I hope you don't hate me now.**


	6. Mouse to the Cheese

**A/N: Sorry guys, we had some issues with editing on this one but it's done now so read because it's ARENA TIME!**

* * *

Gale woke the morning of the games feeling very nervous.

"Ermela wake up," He said shaking her gently

She said something inaudible and turned away.

"You have to get up," Gale said.

She groaned and sat up, "Right."

"Sorry," He said.

"Not your fault."

"I know, but still," he said as Haymitch entered looking sober and grim.

"Final advice?" Ermela sighed.

"Yeah, stick to your strengths and try and remain hidden, but dangerous," He said.

"Alright, what about first thing once the gong goes off?" She asked.

"Gale, I think can make it through to the Cornucopia and grab weapons for the both of you. Ermela you go for supplies," Haymitch said

"You really think we could make it?" Ermela asked.

"I do, if we all play our cards right," Haymitch said

"Alright, I'll trust your judgement." Ermela said.

"Good," He sighed.

"Anything else?" Gale asked.

"Never drop your guard until it's over," Haymitch said

They both nodded, dropping your guard is the best way to get killed.

"Lets go eat," He said

They got up and headed to the dining room. None of them spoke, they really had no idea what to say. They ate and drank water until they peacekeepers came to take them away.

"Good Luck," Haymitch said

"Keep your promise." Gale said seriously since his job isn't over.

"I will," He said

That was just before they were too far gone though.

* * *

They were lead over to the roof and onto a hovercraft.

It was a relief to see the empty seats that would have held the other five Careers if it wasn't for Ermela.

However Cato was still there and he was glaring directly at them.

Ermela sighed and scooted closer to Gale.

"Just ignore him." Gale whispered to her.

"Hard to do," she said

"I know but you can't let him get to you." Gale whispered.

"Okay," She said determined

"Good, it will help keep you alive."

"I know," She said

Someone went around and injected them with their trackers. They were all anxious now.

Ermela looked at the window to see whether or not they're getting close. It was completely blacked out.

"We're close," SHe said

"Guess so," Gale said looking at his own.

"We'll be okay right?" Ermela asked

"Yes we will," Gale promised.

"Okay, just one more thing," She said as they started to get off the hovercraft.

"Which is?" Gale asked.

She turned and kissed him as passionately as she could. Gale returned it wrapping his arms around her until they were separated by the Peacekeepers.

"I had to do that at least once, not for the camera's and just in case," She said before she was dragged away.

Gale sighed as he was taken to his launch room.

* * *

Where he found Cinna waiting

"This is getting out of hand." Gale said with his hand to his mouth.

"What?" Cinna asked

Gale sighed and explained to him what just happened.

"Oh, well what's the problem? You said you did not like her that way," He said

"I know, but I'm worried it's starting to feel that way to her," Gale sighed, "and I'm okay with that and I am not okay with that."

"You think you love her as well?" Cinna asked

"I don't know. I mean I'm in love Katniss. That I know for sure."

"But you think your falling for her too?" Cinna asked

"I just said I don't know."

"Well then I have no advice there, none that you will want to hear," He said

"Then tell me what I don't want to hear," Gale said.

"There is an old saying from the society before ours, If you love someone and then you fall for someone else, go with the second person, because you mever would have fallen for them if you truly loved the first person," Cinna said.

Gale thought about it then sighed, "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Yeah, it'll be hard, but that is how I see it," Cinna said.

"I don't want to leave Catnip though. I barely just got her."

"Some things just aren't meant to be even if we want them to be," He said

"Well, now there's no way Ermela and I could ever actually be." Gale reminded. "Each other's survival means our own deaths and there is no way to side step that."

"Yes, but you have other concerns for now," Cinna said.

"Like what?" Gale asked

"Getting through these games," He said

"Which is what I was just talking about." Gale sighed.

"Alright, fine just see how you feel when they are over," Cinna said.

"I know," Gale sighed.

"Good," Cinna said helping him into new clothes

They were the same clothes in the canon for the seventy-fourth games so there's no reason to describe them.

"Your going to win," Cinna said.

"My other younger brother, Vick. Told me to say hello to dad for him." Gale said with a sigh being the first time he told anyone that. "Our dad has been dead for five years."

"Well then you won't get to tell him hello will you?" Cinna said simply.

"Not any time soon anyways." Gale said with a shrug.

"Exactly," Cinna said.

Gale nodded, "He's the only one who thinks I wont."

"Maybe he just needs time?" Cinna suggested.

"I guess." Gale nodded. "That really hurt though."

"I'm sure he was not trying to hurt you," Cinna said

"I know that."

"Did it make you want to win?" Cinna asked.

"I wanted to before that."

"Did it make you want to win more?" He asked

Gale thought about it, "I guess it did."

"Maybe your brother just outsmarted you," Cinna said smirking

"Well, maybe."

Then a voice told tributes to get in their pods.

"Good luck," Cinna said as Gale got on his.

"Thank you," Gale said as he started moving upwards.

He put on a brave face as her rose up in the darkness towards the arena. Just as in canon, he found a lake to his right, nothing in front of him, a feild to his left, and much to his relief, a forest behing him.

_'Good I stand a better chance,'_ He thought

Remembering Haymitch's orders, he scanned the supplies for the weapons the two of them could use. He spotted one bow with a quiver of arrows and quite a few spears and the snares her could pretty much find the stuff for in the forest but rope or wire which would be hidden in some but not all of those backpacks.

He knew he would have to make a dash for the choice backs and weapons.

_'I can do this.'_ He told himself eyeing the bow since that he'd have to get first seeing as there's only one as he listened to the count down waiting for the gong to go off.

"5...4...3.." The count down continued as they all felt their heart rates go up.

"2..." On her platform Ermela was preparing to dash for the packs.

"1..." The gong went off

Gale took a full sprint over towards the bow and arrows.

He had just grabbed them when a knife whizzed past his ear.

He notched an arrow and turned to the person who through the knife.

He was surprised to see not Cato, but the girl from nine.

"There's no difference," Gale muttered to himself and released the arrow.

It flew and hit her in the throat. So he grabbed some spears and headed over to Ermela.

Who was picking several black backpacks.

He handed her the spears.

"Thanks," She said handing him to backpacks.

"Think we should head out." She said staying on gaurd for other tributes.

"I agree," Gale said grabbing a three person tent as they set out.

* * *

They ran into the forest bein the obvious answer. They continued to run until they were several yards in.

They had slowed down to a walk when the cannons started to go off.

"Nine," Gale sighed.

"Then because of the Careers besides Cato being taking out we started of with 19. That only leaves ten tributes left." Ermela calculated.

"Yeah cut down fast," Gale said

"Cato's undoubtedly one of the ten though." Ermela added with a sigh.

"Of course," Gale said

Ermela sat down some of the packs and started looking through them.

"We have food and some water containers," She said

"The containers are empty though but we have some iodine and a spool of wire." She said tossed the wire to him.

"I can use this," Gale said.

"Figured, that's why I tossed it to you."

"Well do we head in more?" He asked

"Might be a good idea. We have to find water anyways." Ermela said picking up the bags.

"Yeah," Gale said pulling on one of the packs.

"Shouldn't you set up a few traps?" Ermela asked.

"Yes, are you willing to give up a spear?" He asked

Ermela looked at her collection then handed him one.

"Thanks," He said setting to work.

"You're welcome," She asked watching honestly impressed with his handy work.

"There we are," Gale said happy with this trap.

He had disguised it to pretty much be invisible. "Just remember where it is." He told her.

She nodded as they set off again. They kept their eyes out for any source of water as they walked.

"Do you hear that?" Gale asked stopping her.

She fell completely silent and just listened.

"Running water?" She asked.

"No, that is someone releaving themselves on a tree," Gale said

He turned to it with his bow raised, notched, and drawn.

"Just got to find the right spot," He muttered.

He searched around the tree for the source

"I can't see anyone," Gale said.

He released the tension staring up at the tree, "I guess I just might be a little paranoid."

"Maybe," Ermela said carefully.

"Did you see or hear anything?" He asked her.

"Just what you heard, but I can't find the source," She said

"Then we need to move." Gale said seriously knowing that quite literally everything here is out to kill them.

She nodded as they started running again.

* * *

What they didn't realize was that what they heard in the tree was none other than Rue.

"Wonder what's wrong with them?" She muttered to herself

She leaped to the next tree heading towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile Gale and Ermela stopped panting figure they were far enough away.

"I think we lost it." Gale panted.

"Nope," Said a sweet voice from the tree's

Ermela looked over this time actually seeing her with a chuckle, "Oh, it's just Rue."

"Hi," She said coming down, but staying a safe distance from them.

"It's okay, we won't hurt you." Gale encouraged.

"Really?" She asked

"Really, maybe you could ally with us." Gale suggested.

"I would like that," She said smiling.

"Then come over," Gale encouraged.

She carefully made her way over.

"How did you get over her like that?" Gale asked.

"I'm quick, and I worked as a look out in the fields back home," Rue said

"Well, that'll really come in handy." Ermela noted.

"Yes it will," Gale said

Rue shrugged, "As I told Caesar, 'if they can't catch me, they can't kill me.'"

"Very true," Gale said.

"We'll be unbeatable." Ermela smirked.

"Hopefully," Gale said

"Do you guys have a plan for Cato?" Rue

"Now we are trying to figure one out," Gale said

"Oh," Rue said trying to think of something, "Well, what are your strengths?"

"Traps," Gale said

"Reflexes," Ermela said, "and He's also good with a bow and arrow, he just won't say "

"Well then why not trap him?" Rue asked.

"That might " Gale said thinking

"Yeah if we can lure him in," Ermela said

"I only have one idea to do that and that's risky," Ermela added.

"Tell us," Gale said.

"Well, what's the one thing Cato would most likely take as bait right now?" Ermela reminded .

"You?" Rue asked.

"Exactly," Ermela nodded.

"So you want to be bait?" Gale asked

"It could work . I'd just have to lead him to one of your snares ."

"I suppose," He said nervously

"Are you sure you could do it?" He asked.

"I think I can," She said

"I'll set one a lot closer to the Cornucopia then . That way he's less likely to catch you ." Gale sighed .

"Okay," She said

So, they started to head back . "You didn't happen to find some water did you, Rue?" Ermela asked hopefully .

"No, not yet," Rue said

"Well, if we get rid of Cato we could get at that lake ." Ermela pointed out.

"That, would be nice," Gale said

Ermela nodded, "Not just that but everything left in the Cornucopia."

"That would give us a huge advantage," Gale said.

"Exactly, we just have to pull it off," Ermela said confidently .

"If we can," Rue said.

"Right," Ermela sighed.

"We can," Gale said

"I just need to get him to chase be and go along the edge of one of them . They're practically invisible and he's bigger than me so he'd fall right into it ."

"Okay," Ermela said.

"That sounds simple," Rue said

"It is, basically," Ermela.

"Just dangerous," Gale said.

"I'll be careful ." Ermela promised .

"Then lets get to work," Gale said.

They continued making their way back towards the Cornucopia where Cato undoubtedly is stationed.

"Alright, now we stay quiet," Gale said

They did as Gale uncoiled some of the wire and set to work.

* * *

"Okay, this should work," Gale said.

Ermela nodded and gulped turning towards where the Cornucopia was.

"Are sure you want to do this?" Rue asked

"Yes," Ermela said knowing it had to be her.

"Okay, if your sure," Rue said

"We don't really have any other choices," Ermela pointed out .

"I could go," She offered.

"He might not follow you," Ermela said . "He couldn't pass up the opportunity to catch his main target ."

"I guess," She said feeling

"I'll be careful. We just need a way to stop him from getting suspicious."

"Make it look like s supply hunt?" Rue asked

"Alright, I can do that." Ermela nodded.

"Good," Rue said.

"Is the trap ready?" Ermela asked memorizing the EXACT location.

"Yeah, it's ready," Gale said.

"Alright, then hide." Ermela said to them.

* * *

They nodded and hide as well as they could. Ermela took a deep breath and 'snuck' into the clearing the Cornucopia is in. She crept over to the Cornucopia.

Surprised to make it that far. She grabbed a metal pot then spotted Cato. Who spotted her as well and his face split into a maniacal grin. Ermela gulped looking terrified then ran towards the trap but Cato didn't know that.

He sprinted after her.

She ran as fast as she can hoping he wouldn't be faster as the spot she knew the snare to be came into view her mind traced the outline and she knew it had to be exactly right. She tripped when almost there and felt a pain in her ankle.

She did manage to make the last few steps past the snare though before she fell. Cato smiled and sped up.

However, just as he was right there ready to deliver the final blow, the snare sprung to life and left her hanging humorously from the tree by his ankle.

"What the hell is this?" He asked

"That is a snare." Gale said coming out of his hiding spot with his bow drawn. "Better known as a trap, and you took the bait so blindly it was almost too easy."

Cato's eyes bulged.

"I should have seen it coming," He said bitterly.

Gale shook his head, "You couldn't let Ermela get away so you couldn't have. The only reason Ermela was able to avoid it was because so was there when I set it and simply memorized it's location."

"Impressive," Cato said struggling to get down.

"Think I should just shoot him now or let him be humiliated for a while?" Gale asked Ermela then noticed how swollen her ankle was getting.

"Ermela! Rue can you check her out please?" He asked.

Rue came out of her hiding spot and started examining Ermela's ankle as Gale turned his attention back to Cato who was still struggingly to unensnare himself.

"Give it up," Gale said simply

Cato stoppd struggling and noticed the bow in Gale's hands, "Do you even know how to use the weapon, Boy?"

"Yes, and we are the same age, you can't call me boy," Gale said

Cato ignored that comment and raised an eyebrow, "And where did you learn how to shoot a bow and arrow in Distict 12?"

"I learned in training," Gale lied easily.

Cato seemed very skeptical having not seen him over there but decided not to question it.

"Now if there are no further questions?" Gale asked

Then have any questions but one more thing escaped his lips as he glared coldly, "Go to hell."

"I probably will after all this, see you there," Gale said shooting Cato through the eye.

A cannon fired signifying Cato's death. "Gale, I think she might have twisted her ankle." Rue warned him.

"Alright, lets get her to the Cornucopia," Gale said

He went over to the side that had the injured ankle and helped her up to her feet.

"Thanks," She said.

* * *

He supported both sides and slowly but surely got her to the Cornucopia. As they moved though he could not help but think up how easy targets they are at the moment.

He got her inside followed by Rue.

"Do you know anything on what to do?" Gale asked Rue unsure.

"Wrap it, and keep her off it for a few hours," Rue said

Gale nodded and searched the supplies for a first aid kit. Which he found in the second pack he looked through.

"Got some bandages." He said and started to wrap it up.

"You're also going to want to keep it elevated to reduce swelling," Rue advised.

"Okay," He said.

He took one of the packs and gently put it under the ankle.

"Thanks and sorry," She said

"For what?" He asked.

"Being useless," She said

"That's not your fault." Gale said. "You got injured. It could have happened to anyone."

"Still I should have been more careful," She said

"I don't blame you, Ermela. Rue, could you go fill this up from the lake?" Gale asked giving her an empty water bottle.

She nodded and set out.

"I just barely made it. If I was even a step earlier I would have been a goner." Ermela paled.

"Your not though," Gale said

"I'm so vulnerable right now though." She said glaring at her ankle.

"Well you only need to stay off it for a few hours," He said

"Are you sure?" She asked looked at it.

"That's what Rue said,"

"Well, I hope she's right." Ermela said as Rue returned with the water.

"I am," Rue said

"Wouldn't I still be very slow then?" Ermela asked.

"For a bit yeah unless a sponsor sends a splint," Rue said

"I quess it's possible this early." Ermela said.

"Haymitch anything you can do?" Gale asked the sky.

* * *

Back in the Capitol, Haymitch was looking through what they had in the account and how much it would cost on day one. Luckily, this hadn't happened later on.

"One splint that will feel like she does not have it, perfect," He said ordering it.

Over near the arena the suppliers got the order prepared the package and dropped it so it parachuted down to land near Gale.

Gale got the paracute with a smile, "Thank you, Haymitch." He said and hurried it over to Ermela.

"Thanks Haymitch," She called.

"So, do you put this on now?" Ermela asked.

"Wait for the swelling to go down first," Rue said

"Okay," Ermela sighed glaring at her ankle.

"Don't beat yourself up," Rue said.

"I feel so helpless right now."

"I know, but anger won't make it heal any faster," Rue said.

"I guess not." Ermela sighed.

"Good now rest," Rue order her.

Ermela laid down keeping her foot up absolutely hating this.

"And stop moping," Rue said.

"No," Ermela said stubbornly.

"Yes, Ermela it'll just get you killed here," Rue said.

"I guess," Ermela sighed, "but how?"

"Sleep," Rue said

Ermela closed her eyes glad that she at least has Gale and Rue. She had to make it up to them, though.

"That's better," Rue said.

* * *

**A/N: Review and flames are welcome. **


End file.
